Kathleen English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: After season 7. Translation from Kathleen wrote in august 2014. Married for two years, Julia and William wish to have a child, but everything not goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

"Kathleen"

Title: Kathleen

Author: Julia R.

Characters: Mainly Julia and William.

Category: Drama

Summary: Married for two years, Julia and William wish to have a child, but everything not goes as planned.

Disclaimer: The series is not mine, I havev any money for this story, it all comes back to the Murdoch team, I'm borrowing the characters.

* * *

The couple had been preparing for several minutes already. That August morning was warm and sunny, yet the young woman did not seem to care. She was in her boudoir for a while, leaving dresses, hats, skirts, shirts and shoes in all colors and shapes. She spent tens before finally dropping on her meridian, letting the tears slide down her cheeks.

-Julia, are you ready? I await you down ... Said the voice of William at the other side of the door.

She does however not bother to answer, leaving another sob cross the barrier of her lips.

-Julia?

As soon as the door opened on her husband that she did not even look up. He soon came in and took her hand to meet her eyes.

-Julia? What is wrong? Why are you crying?

-I ... do not know ... what to wear William, she said sobbing.

He frowned and looked at the mess which was around her before hearing her sob again and he plunged his eyes into hers.

-You see, I have to be perfect.

-You're perfect, whatever you wear.

-You're my husband, she muttered, looking up at the ceiling, even bouffant skirt and corset you find me beautiful.

-Because you are beautiful, he said smiling.

She pouted and then looked at the floor.

-Listen, William launched by sitting next to her, I think the skirt you're wearing right now is very good, like this shirt, he said, stroking fingertips says blouse yet still open , you have to impress anyone with an expensive dress.

-But if by my fault, we ...

-This is certainly not because of a garment that we will not give a child. They will do this because they will see what a wonderful woman you are.

-Do not you think that if God wanted to give us a child he would have done? It's been two years William, two years trying and I'm not pregnant, I will probably never. If a miracle had to happen, would have already happened, so may be it is a warning to ...

-Shhht, William launched by placing his finger on her lips, I know where your leads and I do not want to hear this. We do not choose this, you're not pregnant because it means to be this way, that is all.

-I regret it, I would have wanted to give you a child.

-And you will, even if you did not bring in you, even if we are not his biological parents, it will be our child and I want to raise him with you.

She did not answer and closed her eyes, very gently, William stroked her lips and cheek before approaching his face to hers to speak again.

-Everything will be alright Julia, don't not worry so much. Today we will meet our child and everything will be as it should be. I'll be by your side every second.

She nodded and he no longer resisted the urge to kiss her tenderly and then away a bit of her he smiled.

-Come, get up, we'll be late.

They thus raised the same movement before William did approach his fingers to the shirt buttons of his wife. He gently closed, one by one, not even meet her eyes. He heard her chuckle and he finally consented to look up at her.

-Why are you laughing?

-I am more accustomed to see you open these buttons rather than close them, Julia replied smiling.

-Well maybe tonight ...

He left the sentence on hold, noting the cheeks of his wife blush softly before she kisses him.

-Thank you William, she whispered, thank you for reassuring me when I doubt myself.

-And I always will.

-Come meet our child, I can not wait.

He smiled and stroked her cheek before they leave the room hand in hand, walking on the way to the orphanage, where their future child already waiting.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the orphanage that was spent in the most absolute silence. The couple did not speak, nor even the slightest glance exchanged. They decided six months earlier to initiate an adoption process and that day they would meet their child for the first time. Their appointments would enable them to put in order all the necessary papers and to have a first approach with the director and with the child they choose to adopt. They had talked for hours already, a boy, a girl, siblings they did not want to separate, no matter to them. They just wanted a baby pampered, to cover with kisses, to raise as their own child. Blonde, brown, blue eyes, green, brown, it did not matter, as originated elsewhere. They didn't care why this child was abandoned, what were his parents, they just wanted to fall in love with him, that their hearts wrapped around his little finger. They wanted to feel the love at first sight and love him abundantly.

* * *

So the carriage slows the pace on gravel, to stop in front of a big brown door. William opened the door with one hand and turned to the young woman who was sitting next to him. He met her eyes and gave him a huge smile.

-Are you ready my love? He said softly.

-Yes, replied Julia, do you?

He nodded and kissed the hand of Julia he was holding, and then he left the carriage, immediately followed by the young woman. They stood outside the building, admiring the lush vegetation that engulfed part of the building, wooden shutters painted in green, high windows, the clear wall. Then, after a last look, and a little pressure on their fingers linked, they went up the steps to the porch to pull the doorbell and see the door open on a young blonde woman, smiling and friendly which made them sign entering.

The young woman had guided them through the winding and light corridors of the orphanage. St George was one of the best known of all Toronto and there were plenty. Murdoch couple had spent days to select it, too aware of what is going on in some of these places.

They stayed several minutes with the director of the institution, to talk about their situation, their jobs, what they would do to care for the child, and finally, when the interview was complete, the old gray-haired woman closed their file and stood up.

-Well, if you'll follow me, I'll drive you to the nursery.

Thus all three left the main building to get in another. On the way they met the children playing ball in the park. While William was talking to the director on administrative matters of adoption, Julia let her gaze travel over the children. They were all aged about five or six years and all played together, boys and girls. Yet a little further, a child was on a swing, staring into space, holding a rag doll against her. Julia had just enough time to catch her eye as her husband pulled her into the building. They borrowed another corridor to get in front of a large window behind which were many cribs.

-Here is the nursery Sister Alberte will load to show you children, I'll be back in a few minutes.

Julia and William nodded and entered the room at the same step as soon greeted by the Sister.

-Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch.

-Good morning, they replied at the same time.

-We have seven babies now awaiting parents, to your right boys, girls on the left. What would you like?

-A Girl, shot William.

-A boy, did Julia at the same time.

They exchanged glances and smiled tenderly.

-I thought you wanted a son William, Julia whispered, that is what you have always wanted.

-And I was thinking more of a girl so she could look like to the wonderful woman you are.

-Well, in that case what do we Detective?

-You can watch them all and make your choice then, interjected the young woman.

-That is what we will do, said William pulling Julia by the hand to bring her to the first cribs on their right.

They put several minutes watching the boys sleep soundly where moving the hands and feet. They leaned repeatedly cribs, they smiled, caressed their skin, before finally turning to the girls. They had the same reactions. When Julia met the gaze of the little girl that was there, a smile on her lips.

-Can I take her in my arms? She asked timidly.

-Of course Madam.

Julia complied, gently taking the girl against her then she look up William.

-She is lovely, he said, stroking the cheek of the girl.

Julia nodded and gave her full attention to the child she had in her arms. Then William leaned to her ear and kissed her cheek. The young woman was going to say a word when the director came up to them and spoke.

-Sarah is a little girl very nice and easy, and watch, she is superb. She will be perfect for you.

-Yes, she is very beautiful, said Julia smiling shyly, and she seems to like me I think, she said, laughing while the child shoved her face into her neck.

-I think our choice is made, William launched with gusto.

-Wonderful, in this case, return as soon as possible as we were finalizing the adoption and she could come home soon.

Thus, after a last look and another caress, Julia rested the child in bed and they left the room. Yet, once in the park, the eyes of the young woman was againon the little girl sitting alone on the swing a little further.

-And this little girl? She said softly. Why is she alone in a corner?

-Oh, it's Kathleen, she is disturbed.

-Disturbed? Julia threw.

-She will be five years old, but she remains prostrate all day, since she is here and she was since two years she did not spoken, she remains silent and simply push a few grunts sometimes. She does not mix with the others, she does not play.

-Do you know what happened to her and why she ends up here? Insisted Dr. Ogden.

-A murder case, I do not know any more, the police remains discreet about it, you know what this is Detective, she says, smiling at William, she was placed here by the judge but I fear that she will remain there until she is old enough to leave, without family. And I fear that we all know what will happen to her when she will.

Julia did not answer and gave all her attention to the girl a little further. She stood still, staring into space, clutching her doll against her forcefully until she turned her face toward the young woman. Julia gave her a tender smile, which she did not answer but yet she did not leave her eyes until the couple disappeared behind the building.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	3. Chapter 3

The young woman finished cleaning the table. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Without realizing it, she had clenched fists and pursed lips. She remained silent throughout the meal, and her husband had done the same. She knew that a discussion was needed after what had happened in the office of the director of the orphanage earlier in the day. But she does not know how to lead without hurting William, who had been hurt some hours earlier, when she refused to sign the document stating that they would adopt Sarah.

Julia sighed deeply and opened her eyes slowly. She felt a hand slide over her hip, to come to rest on her belly. A moment later, the body of William pressed in her back and his warm breath traveled on her neck.

-Do not do that William, she whispered, I hurt you and you have the right to be angry.

-I do not blame you, William whispered against her ear, I was just surprised and I do not understand your reaction.

-I could not sign, I could not ...

-Why?

She turned, still trapped in his arms. She tenderly stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes.

-I thought that's what we both wanted, William continued, I thought we were ready to have a child and the fact that it is not biologically speaking, ours does not change anything at all.

-And I agree with you.

-Then why? Sarah is an adorable little girl, and she adopted you, you were perfect with that child in your arms. You do not have to be afraid of not being a good mother, I know you will be.

-But I have not felt anything William.

-It will come with time, you can not become a mother in one second, it is learned and ...

-Sarah is not a little girl for us, she said softly, looking at the ground.

-Do you want us to meet other new born? That we go to another orphanage?

-No, it would not change anything.

She saw him frown and she spoke again.

-I do not want another baby.

-It was what we expected, we will raise a child like ours, without past but that we strive to give the best future.

-And I want to give a good future and love to a child who needs it, I want to do it with you, but ...

-But what Julia? Tell me.

-I ... I saw a little girl at the orphanage, and she seems fragile and lost.

-Kathleen? You speak of the little girl who can not speak, the one placed there after a police investigation?

-Yes, she...

-No Julia, William threw away, I understand that you want to help her because it's in your nature, and it's your job, but you can not help this child by adopte her.

-And why not?

-You know nothing of her past, she has probably suffer and she must be marked for life.

-And does it make a difference? Julia was furious. William tell me, are you ready to help any innocent on this Earth, but not that girl?

-We are talking about OUR family, Julia.

-I know it, and I do not want our child to choose among many others, as if we choose furniture. This child touched me as I've only meet her eyes. Sarah is adorable and I am sure she will soon find a family but Kathleen stay in the orphanage for years and when she is old enough to leave, she will be thrown into the street. If she can live more than one or two weeks, she will turn to prostitution to support herself and maybe one day you will find her dead at a street corner. This child needs a family, parents who take care of her, a mother ... she said in a whisper, and I want to be her mother.

They stood face to face for a while before finally William comes close to Julia and he puts his hands on her hips.

-I know that I demand a lot, murmured Julia, I know you have wanted a baby that you have been able to raise in your faith, which would never have known that you as a father, but ... I can not deny what I feel William. Give her a chance, let her have a chance to touch your heart as she has already touched mine. Please do, she whisperedon hislips, closing her eyes and put her forehead against his; please be agree to meet her.

William sighed deeply and closed his eyes too.

-I accept. We will ask to see her and if all goes well, we will ask her guard so that she becomes our daughter.

-Thank you William, whispered Julia smiling, I know she will make you melt. And she will make you crazy in love with her.

-There is only one who is capable of such a thing my love.

-Really?

They exchanged glances and smiled tenderly before William attracts Julia against him. He gently slid his hand down her back and his lips took possession of hers. The kiss intensified and quickly their fingers traveled on the body of the other. Julia felt the small of her back against the table as her tongue danced with William's. He no longer resisted the urge to slide his hands under the buttocks of his wife and he placed himself between her legs to lift her over him. It needed no more to the young woman to encircle the hips of her husband with her legs. He took her against him with force, without leaving her kiss, and headed for the door.

-Staircase are on the other side William, Julia grunted with pleasure as he tasted the thin skin of her neck.

-But who told you that we go in the bedroom?

-The Living room?

-The Living room, William replied in a deep voice.

They kissed again on entering the room, Julia always straddled in William's arms. They approached the sofa but yet they are not assumed instead. William lay Julia on the floor and get over her.

-Wise decision Detective, she said, stroking his cheek, the sofa would not have withstood it again.

He smiled and the next moment he began to unbutton the shirt of the young woman, from file other kisses, all the more in love than the other, until their bodies demanded more, yet and again during a part of the night.

-When we will have a child, we will stop making love in any room of the house, Julia muttered sleepily against William's chest.

-I will try to be inventive another way, said William leaving his finger running along the spine of the young woman.

He felt her laugh softly and kissed her hair before tightening his grip around her and both will fall asleep closely entwined on the floor of their living room, barely covered with a dark blanket.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	4. Chapter 4

The couple had a busy week. And aside from a quick phone call to the orphanage, they had not had time to delve into the papers of the adoption.

This Saturday, though, they had gone to town, arm in arm, for lunch in their favorite restaurant, then they took a carriage to go to the structure just outside of town. Julia stamped impatiently since she woke up and the last minutes before her meeting with Kathleen had been harsh.

-I do not understand your decision, threw the director they were following in the long corridor, Kathleen is a really tough girl you ...

-We want to still see her, Julia cut.

Then without a word, with a simple shrug, the old woman opened the door to the library and took them to a table at the bottom of it.

Kathleen was sitting, the doll on her lap, a book open before her. She was poorly dressed and unruly hair escaped from her long blond braid, but yet, when she met her eyes as blue as the ocean, the heart of Julia skipped a beat in her chest.

-A book, muttered the director, you do not read as I know, she continued in a harsh voice.

Kathleen did not move and the director sighed before speaking again without further kindness.

-These people are there to meet you, so behave yourself if not, tonight the room down the hall will be for you,Kathleen .

At these words, the girl froze in her chair and glanced at the couple that was in front of her.

-Can we have a moment with her alone? Asked politely but yet with authority the Detective.

-Of course, but at any problems just let me know immediately.

Julia and William nodded and they exchanged a look as she forward look away. Then they turned to the little girl and a huge smile appeared on the lips of the young woman.

-Good morning Kathleen, Julia whispered softly, I'm Dr. Julia Ogden and this is my husband, Detective William Murdoch. We are here to meet you.

Kathleen was silent and looked up at William smiling tenderly in his turn. She looked back at Julia and the couple sat in front of her.

-Can I look at the book that you have in front of you? Continued the young woman.

With a shy hand movement, Kathleen slid it a few millimeters on the table. Julia pulled up to her and looked carefully the illustration that was there.

-Alice in Wonderland, she says with a smile, it's a story that I love.

-However not me, William muttered beside her, remembering the memories that were related to this story.

Julia laughed softly, glancing at her husband before giving her attention to the girl again.

-Do you know the story of Alice, Kathleen?

The girl pursed her lips and shook her head from left to right.

-Do you want that William and I you were telling us?

For a while, Kathleen was silent, looking down at her lap.

-Julia, William whispered in her ear, I think Kathleen wants to be alone. Look at her, she is in her world, she does not want to communicate with us.

-We just have to show her that we want to find out, through her, Julia replied plunging her gaze in that of her husband, trust me.

William did not answer, and briefly locked eyes of the little girl who put it on her lap again. Then Julia got up and closed the book. She approached Kathleen and held out her hand.

-Come with me, I will read you the story of Alice, but we will go outside in the park. It does well too good just to stay in this room, do not you think?

Kathleen watched them before shyly slid her hand into Julia's. She got out of her chair and followed obediently while Dr. Ogden launched a triumphant smile to William.

* * *

They had stayed long minutes in the park under the big oak. All three had spent long minutes to get lost in wonderland. Julia read history, Kathleen sat next to her and William looked at the illustrations on the other side of the little girl explained to her what was a caterpillar, how she became butterfly, why cats goes in trees and that white rabbits were not as nice as it seemed. Thus, the couple had many laughs and even if the girl had uttered no word of the afternoon, they had seen a few smiles as the minutes passed.

And when the sun disappeared over the horizon, the couple stood in the hallway of the orphanage once again, the little girl looking out the window leading to the playroom.

-I spent a wonderful afternoon Julia, William whispered without taking his eyes off the girl.

-I am delighted. Did I managed to make you love Kathleen?

-No, he said, turning to his wife, she was able to do alone. She is a very charming girl and everything seems natural to me with her. I feel like to be her father.

-I have to say that everything seems too simple to me, and I feel in me something very strong for her.

-In this case I think our decision is made, threw William smiling while taking the hand of Julia.

-But do you think she accepted us and she want us as parents?

William did not have time to reply that the director came up to them, smiling.

-So Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch, would you come back to see other children? We ...

-We want to adopt Kathleen, cut William.

-Kathleen? Really? It's a little savage ... you know, she climbs trees, she even hits the boys sometimes. I must warn you, she is very stubborn and headstrong.

-I think she will be perfect for us then, said William, laughing, she seems to have a lot in common with my wife.

Julia stifled a laugh and she gave a false reproving look to William.

-Well, Well, if you insist, I have told you my worries. Come into my office to sign the documents and so you can take her this week.

-In two days it will be perfect, Julia launched with gusto, I have a day off and we would have just enough time to change the barrel bed and buy a few things for her. Can we go say her goodbye before you go?

The old woman did not answer the couple threw a last look at the room. Kathleen was no longer sitting alone in a chair at the bottom of it, but she was standing behind the door and she looked at them. Julia jumped walked to the door and put in front of her.

-We will leave now Kathleen, but when we come back we will take you with us. You will come to live with us, with William and me. We want you to be our little girl, but before that, we want to know if you too want to. We would be your new dad and your new mom.

-Would you like to be our daughter Kathleen? William asked who stood behind Julia.

The girl pouted, then she glanced at the other children a little further, and young women who were trying to discipline them. After pinched her lips and watching the tips of her shoes, she took a step toward the couple and she looked at them. She nodded several times before running off in the back of the room and sit down, clutching her doll against her, without giving any attention to other people.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	5. Chapter 5

The long-awaited and the day had finally arrived. Despite their schedule of the couple Murdoch, both had taken time to pick Kathleen together. Julia had spent many minutes in the bedroom they destined to the girl so that everything was perfect. William had then pulled by hand to finally calm down.

-All is perfect darling, he whispered in her ear, now let's go it if we do not want to be late. I have to return to the station to two fifteen and I ...

-You're never late, I know, Julia continued smiling.

He nodded and they left the house, hand in hand, going to the orphanage where Kathleen waited impatiently.

When they arrived, a young woman soon led them into the huge game room. The director was standing in the center, next to her, Kathleen, perfectly dressed and coiffed as well as possible despite her flyaways hair that rippled out her cheek. She was holding a small battered leather suitcase in one hand and in the other her rag doll. After greeting the Director, William and Julia advanced towards her and granted her a huge smile.

-Good morning Kathleen , threw Julia, are you ready?

Without waiting a second longer, the little girl took a step closer to the couple.

-Not so fast Kathleen, growled Director, you're not going to get out as easily. I waited for your new parents are there to warn them.

-Warn? William launched.

-Kathleen has in her bag something that does not belong to her and I would like her to give it to the orphanage immediately.

The girl pursed her lips and looked up at Julia.

-You know that theft is punishable, continued the Director, and I doubt that Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch will tolerate such behavior. They probably will punish you in the same way that you had been here, then opens me the bag and give it to me.

-What did she take? Asked Dr. Ogden.

-A book.

Julia wanted to make one more step towards the little girl, but then William put his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes. He did not need to talk, she realized she had to be quiet, just one last time, even if she does not approve of what was happening. Kathleen sighed deeply and put her suitcase on the floor, she opened the straps and cover. She plunged her hand under her clothes and pulled out the book of Alice in Wonderland she shyly handed it to the old woman.

-Well, here is better, now you can go away.

-Perhaps we can we pay for this book if it is so valuable for her? Julia offered.

-There is no question, growled Director, it is a principe . I thought that, Detective, you would understand, she said, turning to William.

-Yes um ... in principle, indeed.

The girl closed her suitcase and a second later, Julia began to stagnate before her.

-You will see, we have prepared for you a bedroom, you are gonna to love it, at least I hope. And there will be lots of books if you wish.

-Kathleen, needs discipline, added the Director, I wish you courage and luck.

-We will try to give her all the love she needs, Julia threw a dry voice, which she certainly has not been here.

William looked up at the ceiling a few moments, judging the right time to cut the conversation and to his wife explode with anger.

-I am sorry, but we are a little rushed, he said as politely world, thank you for your recommendations, we will go. Kathleen? He said, looking at the girl.

She nodded and a second after Julia held out her hand she took. Then William grabbed the suitcase.

-Thank you for everything, he said softly, goodbye.

-Goodbye Detective, Doctor.

Julia just smiled attracting Kathleen with her to walk in the room without looking back.

-Well, good riddance, Director sighed a little further.

While she wanted to go back on hearing this sigh, Julia felt the hand of her husband slip into her back.

-Do not go back and say nothing I beg you, he whispered.

-No you are right, this old coot is not worth even bother, Julia grumbled.

So they left the three of the building, in silence, without looking back.

* * *

They took a carriage and went to town. When it stopped in the middle of Queen Street, Julia frowned and William opened the door.

-Why stop here?

-Wait me I have something to do, I will be right back, threw the young man out.

It happened a few short minutes before he returns a package under his arm.

-What is it? Asked the young woman.

-At home, William replied simply as the carriage off again.

Once home, they went down all three and they stood before the house a few moments.

-Here your new home Kathleen, launched Julia while the girl watched with wide eyes the building, there is a garden at the back and I will give you a tour of the inside.

-But me, I am going to leave you, William sighed, I have to go to work but Julia will show you everything there is to see. And when you are done, you could be dealing with this.

He handed her the package he had sought earlier.

-Take it, it is for you, he said, smiling.

Kathleen looked at him shyly before taking the package and open it. When the title with gold letters on black was on the coverage, a huge smile lit her face.

-Oh Alice in Wonderland, exclaimed Julia, and look, it is brand new.

-And only yours, said William, you can watch it as many times as you want and read it when you will know.

Kathleen left eye the book to take a step towards William who was still looking. She motioned him to hand down, which he did with a frown. Then, a second later, he felt the arms of the little girl tie around his neck for a brief but sincere hug. She was already away from him and he straightened.

-I have to go now, I will see you both tonight. I will try to be home for dinner, he added to the attention of his wife.

-There I long for you to come, said Julia, leaning toward him, take care of yourself Detective, she added before kiss his lips.

-I will, see you later. See you later Kathleen.

The girl did not answer, but she pressed against her her book. Julia looked at William slip away and she handed once again out to the girl, taking her small suitcase on the other.

-Come Kathleen, I will show you the house and show you your bedroom.

Kathleen took her hand and thus both came in at the same step.

The visit lasted several minutes before finally, Julia leaves the little girl alone in her room.

-I will make tea Kathleen, I will return later. You are here at your home, then you can stay in the bedroom if you wish, or join me in the kitchen.

The girl nodded and Julia slipped away, leaving the door open.

* * *

She thus spent a long time in the kitchen and when tea was ready, she prepared a tray which she placed on the small coffee table. She returned again upstairs and found Kathleen, quietly sitting on her bed, the book open before her. Julia looked a long time in silence, until finally the little girl looks up at her and she smiled fondly.

-Do you want that I read you a chapter ?

Kathleen nodded.

-In this case, come with me, I will do it in the living room, I prepared tea and cake, do you love cakes?

Kathleen shrugged, which made it clear to Julia that she had not had to eat a lot and therefore did not know whether she liked it or not. Then the little girl joined her and they went down together. They sat on the sofa and Julia began to read Kathleen sitting next to her as they ate cakes and Julia enjoyed her tea for minutes.

-Misses, supper is ready, threw the young woman who was at her service.

-Thank you, Julia said, you can leave now I will take care of the rest.

-Alright, good evening.

-To you too.

-Goodbye Miss.

Kathleen did not answer yet the woman gave her a tender smile before leaving the room and the house.

* * *

Julia and Kathleen sat down to table and ate quietly. The girl barely touched her plate, but Doctor does not formalized. She knew how children were treated in orphanages and hospitals, even the most famous. Kathleen had not the habit that we take care of her, and she did not used to eat her fill. So after dinner, Julia undertook everything away and leave a portion aside for William that probably go back later. Then, she ran a bath for the little girl who let herself obediently do to be undressed, washed and capped. Once ready for the night, Julia took her in bed and read her another part from the book. It was only when she noticed her eyes closed the girl she stopped. She looked at her a long time to sleep next to her before kiss on her forehead.

-Good night little angel, she said shyly, sweet dreams.

She then left the room and turned off the light behind her. She joined hers and changed before she heard the front door close softly. She went downstairs and found her husband in the entry, removing his jacket.

-You're home late, she said, approaching him to move her hands in his neck, I thought you dine with us.

-Much work, William growled before kissing her, how did it go with Kathleen?

-Very well, said Julia, smiling shyly.

-You are hiding something.

-She is lovely William, but ... I gave her a bath and her back, I can not imagine what she has lived in the orphanage.

-I do not understand, he said, frowning.

-Perhaps she is a turbulent child, but that is no reason to punish her by hitting. She has red marks, probably due to a martinet. I do not want to punish in this way, even if my father sometimes used a belt when we were too cheeky ...

-Cheeky? Really? Ogden's daughter? I do not imagine it for one second, William replied, laughing.

She gave him a blow on the arm, looking up at the ceiling.

-What I mean is that I was shocked and I wish it did not happen here.

-You know me Julia , I shall be unable.

-I know, you are a good man too soft to lay a hand on a girl even if she has made mistakes.

\- But I know a young woman who will deserve to be punished, sighed William on her lips before kissing.

-What is her crime?

-You have treated the Director of the orphanage as an old owl and if I had not been there you would probably snatched her eyes.

-I plead guilty, she was awful, but tell me, what is my punishment?

-Let me show you, he said hoarsely before kissing her passionately.

He then took her in his arms and ran up the stairs without stopping to kiss her.

-Do not you want to eat something before? You have to be hungry.

-I am starved, but that is not what you think, he says before laying on the floor having crossed the doorway of their bedroom, wait for me here I wish to see Kathleen before I give you your torture.

She smiled and a moment later he abruptly left her body, leaving scrapie desire. She grinned and walked to the bed, quickly, she removed her robe and nightgown and she slipped totally naked under the sheets. William arrived a few minutes later, a huge smile on his lips.

-She is sleeping peacefully, she looks like an angel.

Julia nodded, before he made a step toward her, she spoke.

-The door William, locked the door, we are not alone anymore.

-The voice of reason, as always Dr. Ogden, he said doing so.

Then he walked over to the bed without leaving her eyes while Julia pulled the sheets and laughed out loud. She snuggled against him and leaned into his ear.

-And now,Detective,punish me, I am guilty, she said lovingly on his lips before she felt the hands of William travel on her body to make them fall both on the bed.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	6. Chapter 6

The young woman was not asleep. Lying in the bed, she listened to the slow and quiet breathing of the person who was against her. It had been a few minutes that William had fallen asleep after their lovemaking, but Julia, she was not asleep. She had her head on the shoulder of her husband, her fingers caressing his skin gently, slipping between the bristles of his bare chest, traveling on his muscles on his arms, his neck, his chin. Julia got up several times up to him to see if he would wake at her tender gestures. But William was content to push a low growl from time to time, tightening his grip around her. She felt his fingers caressing her skin in the lower back when he wanted to hold her against him. The breath of William sometimes traveling on her cheek before he buries his face in the cascade of her hair undone, the loops were based around her face. He had little to William wakes up, but Julia did not do it. She was content to let her gaze travel over his body, her fingers through his hair, her chaste kisses on his skin.

She still tightened once against him, resting her head on his chest, surrounding her arms. She wanted decidedly not sleep that night. She thought her life before William, William. To all those nights she spent in bed, alone, overwhelmed by the cold, loneliness, grief. She thought about all the times that William had shown her how much he loved her. She thought of all these attempts to make a child. And there had been a lot. Julia could not help smiling, she never felt so alive as when William was with her, that when consumed with his eyes and covered her with kisses. Although she never became pregnant, they had continued to prove their love, again and again. And that night, they had left the passion and love to win the long, interminable minutes of fun and daring.

Julia sighed deeply. She was happy today, she had the man she loved with her, she had known him happy, she had a daughter. Thinking about Kathleen, Julia's smile widened. She sat up a bit and then took another look at William. Then, very slowly, she walked away from him. She kissed his forehead and leaned into his ear.

-Thank you William, she whispered, thank you for your love. I love you.

She stood up and gave him another look before turning and pick up the shirt of her husband who had failed on the ground at their gestures. She went and closed the buttons to leave the bedroom without a sound.

She borrowed the corridor to get to the bedroom of Kathleen. While Julia wanted to open it, she froze, seeing a thin ray of light slip under the wood of the door. She walked a little and listened to the voice of the girl whisper.

-Th..e ... Cat ... loo ... look Aliccce an ... and ...

Julia stood still a moment, not knowing what to do and if she had heard. After hearing Kathleen pronounce with difficulty other words writing in the book, she smiled broadly.

-You are an incredibly smart girl Kathleen, Julia whispered to herself.

She then away from the door without a sound, and she resumed the hallway again to come down and join the kitchen, determined to prepare an infusion to sleep.

* * *

When she went back to work the next day at the asylum, Dr. Ogden was struggling to concentrate on her records. That morning, she had told the girl that she had to go to work but would be in good hands in the house with their lady's house. Although she had wanted to become a mother, he had never been any question that it puts an end at her career and so, she divided her time between asylum and their daughter before she was old enough to go to school. But Julia was anything but quiet. She had phoned her a dozen times to see if everything went well.

-All is well Mrs Murdoch, reassured each time the young woman, Kathleen is very well-behaved, too much perhaps because she does not leave her bedroom, but everything is fine, do not worry.

The fact that she was not in danger reassured Julia, but she would have preferred to hear that the girl is full of life and energy.

-It will take her time sweetheart, William had told her at lunch, this is all new to her, let her go at her pace.

And when she returned that evening, she was surprised to find William on the sofa in their living room, Kathleen on the carpet by the fireplace, playing quietly.

-What are you doing here already? Julia threw after dropping a kiss on her husband's lips.

-They did not need me at the station, so I am home early. Dinner is ready, I sent Constance until tomorrow.

-Well, give me time to change and we can move on to the table.

William nodded and Julia walked over to Kathleen few moments. After saying hello and played with her, she slipped and took a few minutes on the first floor. Once back, William was again plunged into reading the newspaper. Julia undertook to set the table with the girl, and when all was ready, the young woman joined her husband.

-William, I do not told you last night I went back when you were asleep and I went through the bedroom and Kathleen, I heard her read a part from Alice in Wonderland.

-Read? She did just five years. And she does not speak.

-I heard her. She may be five years, but she can read, I am sure.

-She knows this story in detail that can be ...

-Let's do an experience and you will see that I am right.

William shrugged and Julia turned to the girl.

-Kathleen? She said in a louder voice. My angel please, can you bring to William Thursday's newspaper? It is next to the fireplace, on the table.

Without a word, Kathleen went to the indicated location. She remained a few seconds before the pile of newspapers, which included four piles. She reached over and after a final hesitation, she took one that brought the couple standing a little further and looked at her in silence. She handed it to William, who took it and a second later the eyes of the young man and the young woman fell on the date shown on the top left.

William frowned while Julia smiled broadly.

-A coincidence, William muttered.

-Well, that is new, Detective Murdoch believes in coincidences now, sighed Julia, I know what I say William, she added before leaving the room with the girl to sit down to dinner.

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you very much for your reviews! I am so gad that you like this story :) _

* * *

The day had been particularly difficult for Julia. She was chained hours, interviews, visits, records for a long time already. She had one desire, go home and rest. Yet the day was not over yet, and a call from Constance, gave her the knockout.

_-It is Miss Kathleen Madam, oooh I'm so sorry if I knew._

-Explain me calmy what happens Constance, I do not understand.

_-Well, I thought she was wise in her room as always and tea time I went up to offer her cookies, but she was not in her room. She was in your boudoir. She was in the middle of your clothes, scattered all around her, with scissors in hand. Your dresses ... I do not know what to tell you Madam, she cut your dresses, torn and your hats ... and when I tried to go out and scold her, she screamed. I should not have, I ..._

Julia was speechless a few moments before she heard the young woman at the other end of the phone again.

_\- She left the room in fury, and she ran into the garden and I can not catch up, she climbed a tree and refuses to come down. I do not know what to do._

-Go to join her, launched Julia, make sure she does not fall and stay with her, I'm coming.

_-But for your dresses, I ..._

-We will see that later, for now keep an eye on Kathleen, I'm home in half an hour. Above all, do not rush, just stay at the bottom of the tree.

_-Alrigth Madam._

She began then quickly off to go home, quite upset and deeply exhausted.

* * *

Julia through the house, to arrive in the garden where there were Constance and Kathleen. The hostess apologized profusely for a long time, but Julia did not even listen to her. And when she had finished, she turned to the young woman.

-Go to the garden shed, and bring me a ladder.

Constance nodded and walked away.

-And be careful where you walk, William probably working on something, once again, finished Julia wearily.

She looked up at the girl who was many meters high, sitting on a branch, the feet in the air and hugging her doll against her.

-So Kathleen what are you doing up there? You do stupid things as I understood and you refuse to accept the consequences? It's wrong what you did, do you know?

Kathleen did not answer and a few seconds after Constance came with the ladder and laid it against the trunk.

-Call my husband, whispered Julia, if it is not imperative that he remains at the police station, ask that he comes as soon as possible.

-And what reason will I give him madam?

-That he must come to care for his daughter who does as her mind, sighed Julia.

The young woman did not answer and just nodded before disappearing quickly. Julia then went up the hem of her skirt and climbed with difficulty up the ladder to reach the same height as the girl who always seemed to ignore her.

-Kathleen, she said in a softer voice, you must go down from that tree now. You made a mistake and you do not want to be punished, but if you stay up there you risk falling and hurt you very badly.

Again the girl ignored her yet, Julia stood beside her for long minutes before Constance comes back and informs her Detective Murdoch would return one or two hours later. So Julia remained some minutes with the girl before giving up and returning home.

-Keep an eye on her Constance please, she whispered on the doorstep to the young woman, I would be remiss if it happened something.

-She still does not want to come down?

-No, let's hope that William will have more chance when he returns.

And so she left the garden and went into her boudoir where Constance had some order. But, this does not change much to the state of her clothes, all cut by methodical scissors shots of the girl. Only the clothes she wore in her home had been spared, and her nights shirts, corsets and underwear.

Holding her fingers a blue shirt that she particularly liked, she sank into the chair that was near her, sighing deeply. She could not understand the reaction of the girl who, since she had arrived a week earlier, had proved docile, obedient and kind. Why suddenly, without saying anything, she blew up like that? Julia did not understand, simply, wondering what she had done wrong to arouse so much hatred from the girl.

* * *

When he arrived home two hours later though, the night began to fall on the city. Detective Murdoch was exhausted from a long day of work, and yet he knew that the next few minutes would still be hard. He entered the house and found himself almost nose to nose with his wife waiting for him, her hands on her hips. He sighed, it never foresaw anything good.

-Your day was good? Julia asked in a tone he could feel exasperation.

-Yes, more or less. And ...

-Not at all William, cut Julia, I had a bad day at work and I was called by Constance because Kathleen made a mistake. She destroyed all my toilets and when Constance wanted to scold, she took refuge in a tree and refused to come down for over three hours now.

-Is it not you the psychologist?

-She is stubborn, I have never met a child as she bounded. I do not know what to do I ...

-I'm on it, William whispered before slipping his hand on Julia's hip, I usually strong heads, I married one, he added putting a kiss on the cheek of his wife before bypass her and leave the house to go into the garden.

He found the girl on a branch, just looking at him as he approached. He climbed the ladder, then the branch to sit next to her. He was silent for a moment, not even looking forward to speak softly.

-It seems you have made a nice mess with the clothes of Julia today. Can you tell me why?

As he suspected, Kathleen did not answer.

-You know Katheen, one day you will have to talk. We know you know how to talk and you are far from being stupid or deranged. You are a clever little girl, you can read for example. The children your age do not read. Thou hast learned alone. You no longer have to lock you in your world today, you are no longer in the orphanage. You have a family, a father and a mother. A mother that you angry but that you hurt too. And I wonder why. Why did you do that Kathleen?

Again, she did not answer. But William did not leave her eyes before she looks at him in turn.

-She does not loves me, she says shyly.

-Oh, she loves you as if you were our own daughter. Did she choose you, it was she who was desperate want to take you and make you leave orphanage. She wanted to take care of you and raise you.

-Why she leaves me alone all day then?

-Because she has to work, as I have to work.

-I do not want.

-And this is why you did this.

Kathleen pursed her lips and nodded shyly.

-I am Sorry.

-It is not to me that you have to say this.

-I will return to Mrs. Bishop?

-No, you do not come back to the orphanage, but you will be punished, do you understand?

-I have done something wrong.

-Indeed. So now we will both go down that tree and you go to present your apologies to Julia. Then you go to your room and when we decided on a punishment, you will accept the it without argue. And you will never do again such a thing Kathleen, it is not?

-Yes, I promise.

-Well, let's go.

William then went to the ladder and down a few bars before Kathleen does the same. He placed his hand on the back of the little girl, ensuring that she does not fall, then both returned to the house. They found Julia sitting in the living room, reading a book. So Kathleen looked up at William who simply nodded and the next moment, the girl walked toward the young woman. She looked up at her as the girl looked at the ground.

-I am sorry, she whispered timidly.

Julia gaped few moments watching William who remained motionless a little further. The young woman looked down at the girl and spoke softly.

-Well, I accept your apology Kathleen, but that it does not happen again.

She shook her head from side to side.

-At this, go into your room, William intervened, and comes out when we will tell you. Like I have said, we will decide on a punishment about you.

The girl nodded and without a word, she left the room while Julia got up and joined her husband.

-How did you do to her come down from the tree?

-I told you, I know how to do with strong heads, he said smiling while taking her in his arms, she is perhaps not your daughter, but she looks like you a lot.

-And how did you do for her to start talking? I ...

-My secret, cut William laying his finger on her lips, let me keep some secrets honey.

Julia looked up and sighed.

-Very well, I leave you this secret. But I still believe that we need a right punishment for stupidity she committed. I do not have anything to wear William.

-And we find one, but first let me explain why she did it. What about the fact that you have nothing to wear, well, let's say that I love to see you wearing nothing, he said with a teasing smile.

-Tell me that when I get out on the street with nothing but my corset and my underwear.

They laughed softly and exchanged a tender kiss before William tells her the conversation they had had in the tree. And after a few minutes of discussion, he agreed that ultimately, Julia would split her time between asylum and the home to be more present for the girl.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	8. Chapter 8

Julia had been in the tea room for many minutes already. She ordered tea, of course, cookies of all colors, shapes and sizes as well as fruit juices. She watched with a tender way the girl sitting in front of her.

-And this one Kathleen, do you like it ? She asked, smiling.

-I think, grumbled Kathleen, what is it?

-Mmmh peach.

-I like peach, she said smiling.

-It is noted, Julia replied in the same way, there are only raspberry and we have done all we map juice, then what do you say to go to visit William? You could see where he works, it would please you?

-Yes.

Julia smiled and called the waitress to order another juice that arrived a few minutes later and Kathleen hastened to taste.

-I think it is my favorite, she said at the end.

-Well here is a good news, we found the scent you prefer, Julia replied before they eat one more cookie and they leave together the tea room to walk to the station Police where William worked.

* * *

As they roamed the street leading to red brick building, the absent look of Kathleen rested on the windows marching, when suddenly she stopped. Motionless on the pavement, Julia turned to her once.

-Kathleen what is going on?

The girl did not move and remained silent. So Julia followed her gaze and saw a doll in the window in front of her. The young woman had to admit she was beautiful, pale complexion, blond curls and blue eyes. She wore a crimson dress with lace and pearls. Julia read the price indicated next to the doll. It was overpriced and yet her heart was screaming her to enter this shop and buy it. She looked again Kathleen who sighed a few moments before pinching the lips and resume her journey. But this time it was Julia who remained motionless. She met her gaze and the young woman smiled. She gently pulled her hand she was still holding and pulled her to the front door without a word. Once inside, Dr. Ogden asked to see the doll that was on display and a few seconds later, she handed it to Kathleen.

-Take it, Julia whispered to stagnate before her, she seems so please you.

A huge smile appeared on the lips of the girl who shyly took the doll against her stroking her curls. She looked up at her and it did not go one more second before she throws herself into her arms. After a few seconds so entwined, Julia paid and they left the store at the same pace, going this time to the station number four without another stop.

On the outskirts a little intimidated by uniformed men around her, Kathleen snuggled a little more against the young woman who immediately put an arm around her.

-Good morning Constable Crabtree, she said, smiling at the young man who was at his desk, does my husband there?

-Good morning Doctor, he finished questioning but ... ooh hello Miss, he sais to Kathleen seeing out her head shyly from behind Julia's legs, you must to be Kathleen Murdoch. I heard a lot about you by your father, I am delighted to meet you Miss.

Kathleen did not answer and she looked up at Julia nodded.

-Constable George Crabtree is one of our best friends to William and me, he is very nice, do not me afraid.

Kathleen nodded and walked slowly toward him.

-Good morning, she said shyly.

After a few seconds passed in silence, Julia spoke again.

-Is It possible to wait for William in his office George?

-Of Course, Doctor, you know the way, he added making a sign to the office of Detective Murdoch.

Thus, the young woman and the girl entered before Julia closes the door behind them.

-Do not touch anything Kathleen, it is like in William shed at home, there are very fragile things here.

She nodded and she went to the desk to come and sit on William's chair, gently brushing the hair from her new doll.

Julia then went around the office a look before heading to the table where her husband was doing a lot of experiences for years. She could not help but to touch the fingertips few test tubes from the morgue, remembering the hours she had spent manipulating them by the past. She smiled shyly, that remembering those moments, the many hours spent in the morgue with William, thinking of William, to fall in love with William. Lost in her thoughts, she jumped at a crash a little further. She turned her head towards its origin, seeing the folder stack being found on the desk of her husband, scattered on the floor.

-Kathleen, I have told you to not touch anything, she sighed.

She walked over to the girl and knelt on the ground to pick everything up as soon helped by the little girl. She took several folders between her fingers before freeze in place by reading the name of the one she was holding.

_"Marine Henriette Pernaud - Sentenced to life imprisonment_

_October 13, 1901 "_

She opened the folder and flipped through the first few pages, not noticing the office door open behind her.

-Julia? What are you doing here?

She got up slowly and met the gaze of William approaching her. He stopped then and saw Kathleen.

-Did you took Kathleen here? You know I did not want her to come to the police station she ...

-And you, you know I hate lies and you promised me that we would not have any secrets from each other.

-From what do you ...

He did not finish his sentence as she put under his nose the folder she was holding.

-You have investigated, you promised me that you will not look her record. You had me saying that her past was her past, then explains me.

-This might not be the time to talk about it, not in front of Kathleen.

They both turned to the little girl who was watching in silence before Julia sighed.

-I was coming with her to see you, where you spent your days, because you are not here with us, because you just come to a kiss her forehead when she sleeps at night.

-I spend the time I can spend with you Julia. My work ...

-Yes, I know, Julia murmured wearily, your work. Kathleen come, let's go, it was actually a bad idea to come see William in his office, he is very busy. We will tell him our day when he returns tonight.

-I am on duty tonight.

-I should have guessed, Julia whispered by plunging her eyes into his.

-I am sorry.

-Me too William.

She reached for Kathleen and she was immediately seized by without leaving William eyes.

-Julia offered me a doll, she said shyly, and clothes. And we have almost the same dress now. We were also in the tea room and my favorite fruit is raspberry but I like peaches too.

William could not help but smile at the girl before lifting his eyes to his wife.

-And this is how you apply our punishment? He muttered to his attention. By going to shop with her?

-I needed new clothes and she really liked this doll . But do not make me blame, it seems as thou forget some things, Murdoch, added Julia pinning the folder she was still holding against his chest, and as you come home late, do not you astonished to find close the door of our room that night, she added before walking away without addressing another look.

So William sighed deeply, throwing his head back before joining his desk and drop it. He put his head in his hands and looked at the file in front of him. It contained all the details of the case are related to the arrest and conviction of the mother of Kathleen. All were carefully recorded, including the placement of the little girl. Despite the promise he had made to Julia not to find out who the biological parents of their daughter, intuition and duty were stronger than anything. He needed to know, and at this moment, he bitterly regretted, for he knew that he would like layer tonight that the sofa in their living room, for daring to break his promise.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was pointing above the city when Detective Mudoch opened the door of his house. The night was long, but calm. There had been no cases throughout the night, he finally bitterly regretted because he considered waste time watching the hours scrolled while eh was dying to go home to see his wife and daughter. He knew he had made a mistake, but he had imagined a ton of ideas to be forgiven, if only he could be with her.

William took off his jacket, hat, waistcoat, while moving into the house to get to the first floor. He casually put his business on the railing of the stairs before taking the long corridor at the end of which was the bedroom of Kathleen. He slowly opened the door, saw the light of dawn pass between the curtains barely closed. As he often did, he approached the bed without a sound yet that morning, he stopped before reaching it. He could not help smiling tenderly seeing what it was before his eyes. Kathleen was fast asleep, hugging the doll that Julia had given her the day before, and against her closely entwined, was his wife. She had her arms around the girl, her wavy hair on the white pillow she slept too. William then stood there a few minutes to look at them just before feeling fatigue win completely. He walked over to the bed and as always, he bent over Kathleen to kiss her forehead. His fingers danced in Julia loops and also placed a long kiss on her neck, just below her ear before stroking her cheek. He saw her move a little and walked quickly away, leaving the room without a sound so as not to wake her. William spent a few minutes in the bathroom to get freshen up and undress. He arrived in the room, just wearing a t-shirt and white shorts when he met the gaze of his wife who was at the center of the room. They do not uttered a word, Julia just watching him as he walked to the bed to take a pillow and blanket.

-What are you doing William? She whispered.

-I am exhausted, so no argument now please, let me a few hours of sleep. I am on the sofa.

He walked over to her to reach the door when he felt the hand of Julia slip into his. She looked into his again and she smiled.

-You better be sleeping in our bed

-It is obvious but you wanted ...

She cut him by putting her finger on his lips, then after a few seconds passed in silence, she gently pulled towards the bed. She took the pillow and cover hands and threw it away before snuggling up against his chest.

-I am angry against you William, she whispered in his ear by closing her eyes, you made me a promise that you have not keep, you lied to me, so we had no more have no secrets from each other.

-I know, William murmured tightening his grip around her, sorry Julia but ... I had to. I had to protect you, both.

-Because you always do what you think is right, Julia replied in the same way before they parted slowly, we lost so many times because of unspoken and secrets, we made so many bad too and I bear the most. I do not want to lose you for a secret or a lie.

-I do not want to either. But I had to. Forgive me, he said, stroking her cheek.

They still glanced and Julia no longer resisted and forgot the anger she had felt earlier. She closed her eyes and the next moment they exchanged a long kiss and William leaned over the bed to lie down. Julia looked at him in silence a moment before joining and snuggle into his arms.

-I do not want to know what you have learned in this case, she whispered against his chest, keeps this information for you but promise me that Kathleen will never be in danger and that her past will never catch up.

-She will never be in danger, I promise you. But not come back at the police station with Kathleen, please, I do not want her to know again what she experienced younger.

-I will do not do it again, because I think you are right after all. She was terrified all night and she refused to want to sleep alone as the nightmares were violent.

-I understand it, said William, and thanks to you today she has the most wonderful mother to look after her. Despite the fact that you do not respect the punishments that we had set up together.

-I should had to respect our decisions, I know, Julia sighed, but I really wanted to spend time with her and I would like that her father is more often there, William.

-I try to do, I will take more time for her and for you.

Julia did not answer and she closed her eyes, feeling the fingers of her husband dancing in her back, and after a few short minutes, William fell into a long, deep sleep when the sun began its course in the sky.

* * *

The woman coughed again for long seconds. Then, without a word, she left the table, under the gaze of William and Kathleen worried. She joined the kitchen as her condition did not improve. After yet heard for a while, William got up in turn to join. She found her standing in the work plan, eyes closed, catching her breath.

-Love, are you alright? He asked, putting his hand on the back of his wife.

-It will, leave me a few minutes.

He did not answer and looked at her with interest. Slowly, he raised his other hand to her face to feel her burning skin.

-You have a fever, he added, touching her forehead, Julia you have to go rest, you are not ...

-I am fine I ...

She did not finish her sentence he saw faint against him. He then picked her up and carried her against his chest to their room. He laid her on the bed and leaned over her to look at her for a moment. Then he walked away, crossing the eyes of Kathleen standing in the doorway.

-She is sick?

-Do not worry, I will call a doctor and she will get better.

He then left the room quickly to join the corridor on the ground floor and call a doctor. It took a few short minutes to arrive and after spending some time with William and Julia, still unconscious, he vanished, leaving his instructions to Detective Murdoch.

-Many of rest, and constant monitoring for the next two days, the bronchitis is severe, he said before leaving the house.

And he was right, the following days were particularly stressful for everyone. Julia woke up just a few minutes from time to time, but too stunned by the drugs to be able to understand what was going on around her. William had watched day and night by her bedside until he was required to resume his work. He then left his wife, daughter and Constance, promising to Kathleen that he would return early that night.

* * *

And finally, Julia woke up this afternoon, feeling a little warm breath on the top of her chest. She had opened her eyes to see a cascade of blond curls, just before crossing the blue eyes of the little girl who was in her arms. She smiled at her, stroking her hair.

-Kathleen, you should not be there. I am sick.

-I wanted to not leave you alone.

-It is very kind but my sweetheart ...

-Please, whispered the little girl shaking against her chest, I want to stay with you mom.

At these words, the heart of Julia swelled with joy and she smiled shyly shaking Kathleen against it.

-Alright, this time, she whispered before closing her eyes and savor the moment when the girl had accepted and adopted as her new mother.

* * *

_To be continued ..._


	10. Chapter 10

Whole station was abuzz last three days. Inspector Brakenreid always took to heart the annual police games, but William had to admit that year, also stamped with impatience.

-I have never seen you in such a state William, launched Julia laughing lying on their bed while William was barely clothed pumps on the floor beside her, I know you take great care of your body, but the pumps, really? Is not that a bit too much?

-We must win Julia.

-You have never been so entousiaste to the idea of participating in police games.

-It is for Kathleen ... and for you, I want you to be proud of me, he replied breathlessly continuing his excercises.

Julia had not replied, smiling shyly, admiring the perfect body of the man she was madly in love.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived and they were very lucky that the sun is in the game. All men of the police stations number four and three were present. Also their respective families. It was with great pleasure and pride that William walked in the park, his wife closely tight against him, Kathleen before them. Julia had thrown regular glances, she saw him happy, as he had rarely been in the past. She was then unable to help but lean toward him to come kiss his cheek. Immediately, William had looked her a little lost.

-I love you William, had merely sighed the young woman before resuming her drive to Mrs. Brakenreid who was waiting a little further.

They all had a pleasant day, between laughs, effort, food and drinks. The children played in the park, the couple had fought with strength and determination to win over several trials, young women had watched, admired, encouraged, and finally the last event happened. The final round, one that would change everything.

Once again tied, it was one thing to make a difference; fighting in the ring.

-Sir, I am not ... had started to protest William as George bandaged his hands.

-I do not want to know Murdoch, muttered Brakenreid, you are the only one still fit enough for that, I am sure you will manage. If I did not have my back break I have been delighted to pounding on Hallbort and if Crabtree had not sprained his ankle as a girlschool in the potato sack race, he would have done it.

George and William shared a look before Brakenreid strikes the shoulder of William.

-Go.

With a grimace, William left his chair and walked to the makeshift ring. While listening to the latest recommendations of his superior, a young woman came towards them.

-Good, no more than two minutes with him Doctor, I do not want you to do him lose his concentration.

So Brakenreid left them alone.

-Do you really need to do this William? Julia whispered. You know you do not need to make us proud, Kathleen and I ...

He cut her off by putting his finger on her lips he stroked a few seconds.

-I will fight for you my love, and a little for the Inspector that will be untenable if I refused, he added, laughing softly, wish me luck.

-Good luck, Julia whispered before kissing him, and do not forget that whatever happens, you will be entitled to the night of winning tonight, added the young woman with a teasing smile before leaving him without one word and without looking back but with a supported approach.

He watched her, as he had done so many times, his gaze on her hips swaying from left to right, and then the bell a little further brought him back to reality; the fight.

* * *

The fight lasted several minutes, until the winner of breath, had his arm raised by the referee. The cheers and applause erupted from all sides. But he did not care, he locked eyes filled with admiration of the young woman who was a little further, he saw the little girl with blond curls run to him to throw herself into his arms. He then took her against him to twirl in the air and she laughed out loud by shaking her neck.

-Paaaapaaaaaa, ried Kathleen, you are the best.

William's smile had never been greater, when he realized that at last he was happy, when for the first time, the girl he loved deeply had called him simply: dad.

* * *

They had celebrated worthily the victory of the station number four, William the first, the hero of the day for all to see, especially in the eyes of his daughter and his wife that he was leaving very rarely. Well then, when night fell, everyone found his home. The Murdoch family had a picnic in the garden, enjoying the pleasures of last fall before reaching the winter. When Kathleen fell asleep in the arms of his mother, who listened for hours the incredible stories told by his father, he took her against him and they returned inside.

William took several minutes to put Kathleen in bed, eyes barely open between yawn, she had insisted that he do it himself. Julia had not yet taken her eyes tenderly smiling at the scene unfolding before her. After a last kiss given to the girl, they left the room, joining their hand in hand. When William saw his wife turn the key in the lock, he immediately realized that the night was not over. He caught the eye of Julia sank against him, pulling her towards the wall. She sighed, feeling it in her back, but the next moment, she grabbed William's lips for a long, deep, languid kiss that cut their breath.

-And now what would you say to pick your prize, champion, Julia whispered on his lips before gently biting the lower lip of William.

He did not answer and slipped his hand in the small of her back to draw against him. He felt Julia slipping her hands on his chest, opened his jacket, his shirt, without stoping to kiss her. When he wanted to remove her blouse, she stopped and looked into his.

-Let me do, you must be exhausted.

He nodded mechanically, feeling his breath catch and his heart beating wildly in his chest. Julia smiled again and she lost her kisses on his neck. Then she pulled him his shirt, lowered his suspenders, and finally she pulled his shirt to look at him a while shirtless. She saw William flinch at his touch and she stroked his skin a long time, seeing that he began to lose control. Very gently, she snuggled in his arms and let her fingers caress his biceps.

-I understand why you beat this man so easily William, you're so good ... this injury makes you so ... attractive.

He gave her a look of astonishment, not having the habit of hearing use this vocabulary like that. She smiled and showed even more seductive, touching his injured bone.

-You are a naughty boy Detective Murdoch, and tonight, I am going to be a naughty girl.

-Julia what ...

She stopped putting her finger on his lips and a moment later, he felt her open his pants to slide on his ankles. She did the same in his underwear without leaving his eyes or stop him to smile. And a second later, she knelt in front of him. He looked ready to protest, uncomfortable with this situation they had known only rarely, but when Julia began her sweet torture, all his will was shattered and he could only put his hands against the wall moaning her name.

* * *

They were closely intertwined for many minutes, Julia sat astride William while they recovered their breath, staring into one another. William's fingers danced in the damp nape of his wife tenderly stroked his cheek.

-Four times in one night William, it had not happened for a long time, since ...

-Your last birthday, William replied breathlessly, and we did it six times, before resuming in the morning.

-After the day you had, I think for tonight it is goooood ... the young woman moaned while William had pressed his hand on her back to butter her femininity against his manhood, not already darling, Julia whispered closing her eyes, so you can not start already now biologically that ...

-Shut up, muttered William on her lips before kissing.

-But you have to regain strength.

-So in the meantime, let me show you that I can be a naughty boy.

She frowned, and the next moment, he made the switch violently on the bed so he finds himself lying on her. He placed a chaste kiss on her mouth and he immediately directed his face below her navel. She met his eyes again filled with righteous desire before he plunges his face in a place that made her lose her mind.

-Oh William, Julia moaned in pleasure seeking is ready for a new moment of tenderness, love and passion.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	11. Chapter 11

The summer was definitely past as fall and winter was there with snow. It had invaded Toronto for the delight of children, and parents's misfortune.

Kathleen was no longer in place, unable to stay inside more than an hour, even with books. She could spend hours reading with Julia, who saw how her progress was growing. And although Dr. Ogden was doing everything to dissuade her from going out, Kathleen wanted to go play in the snow in the garden and climb in her cabin that William had built her last summer. To the despair of Julia who was always afraid to see her get hurt. And now that she spent her time off, she still trembled at the thought of seeing her sick. This happened several times. But immediately the girl asked for playing in the snow. Sometimes Julia ordered her not to leave the house, and sometimes she yielded, simply.

* * *

That day, she could not resist her pouting little girl and after spending several minutes to dress warmly, they were out in the garden to make a snowman. They stayed there a long time both before the night begins to fall, five hours away. It was when they went to the house to get warm, they crossed William arriving to them, smiling.

-Are you already home darling? Julia threw before he kissed her lips.

-The police station is quiet at the moment and I wanted to spend some time with my princesses, he said, stooping to Kathleen for the hug, you had a good day?

-Yeees, threw the little girl smiling, look we made a snowman shaped rabbit.

-It looks to be excellent.

-I will show you closely, replied the little girl jumping to the ground.

She took his hand and began to drag behind her.

-I will made tea in the meantime, Julia whispered with a smile, do not stay out too long, time is refreshed.

William nodded and soon followed the girl in the soft look of Julia who then left the garden to get in the kitchen and make tea and biscuits.

* * *

They were in the sofa by the fireplace for many minutes already. William tenderly holding Julia in his arms when she had her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. They looked Kathleen playing with her doll a little further.

-Julia? William whispered.

-Yes ?

-There is something I have to talk to you.

She frowned and sat up to meet his eyes. He saw immediately from anxiety and he smiled at her, stroking her cheek.

-Nothing serious, he continued slowly, it is about Christmas. Mrs Brakenreid organizes a meal, like every year, and we are once again invited with the men of the station.

-Yes, and?

-And I do not know if I should accept.

-Why do not you could?

-We have Kathleen today, we have our family and perhaps we could spend Christmas together this year for our first Christmas with our daughter.

She was silent for a long moment, her eyes deep in his own before finally speak.

-This is not the reason William, she murmured, you know as well as I do that we could spend Christmas Day all three and yet go to dinner on 24th evening with our friends.

-But the ceremony...

-Kathleen often goes with you to church, cut Julia, and to my dismay, she seems to like it. She will come with us and if she is too tired, a nanny is still home to care for the children that night. I will ask Margareth if Kathleen can stay also, I doubt that this is a problem. I do not want to leave her here alone with Constance.

He sighed and left his gaze to Kathleen lay it on a bit further.

-Tell me what really bothering you, said Julia stroked the neck of her husband.

-Kathleen did not used to be surrounded by so many people and it is the police. You saw how she reacts after coming to the police station.

-They will not wear their uniform William and it will be in a home, not in a police station. She was happy at the police games.

-I want to protect her.

-I know it, but I think this time you try to protect her too much. And what if we asked what she wants to do?

He nodded and Julia turned to the girl.

-Kathleen, sweetheart? Can you come please?

Immediately the girl stood up and came to meet them.

-You know that Christmas is in two weeks, began Julia had only answer a movement of the head, and every Christmas William and I were invited to our friends for dinner before going to midnight mass both . Mrs Brakenreid invited us this year too, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us or if you'd rather stay here with Constance.

-I want to stay with you, please, please, she said jumping up.

-But there will many people Kathleen, William continued, it is the police and you are afraid of the police.

-But you will be there, Kathleen whispered, well then it will be the same gentlemen at the games?

-Yes, replied William.

-They are nice, I like Mr. George, he is funny, she added smiling, he will be there too?

-I think. So do you come with us?

-Yeeeees, it will be the best Christmas of my life. I will have a beautiful dress mom? And we can dance? You told me that one day I can learn to dance.

The couple exchanged a glance with a smile before Julia spoke.

-We go both buy a new dress for Christmas and perhaps your dad wants to teach you to dance. He is a good dancer, you know.

-This is true?

No one answered and William gave a sheepish grin, which made Julia laugh, remembering the difficult beginnings of William waltz for a few years earlier. He stood up then and walked to the phonograph which was a little further. He put a disc and music arose once in the air. Smiling, he approached the girl and held out his hand in which she slipped hers. He guided her to the center of the room, under the tender look of his wife. Kathleen listened carefully to what William said to her, and so they danced for a few minutes, the little girl concentrating strongly to follow the movements of the young man, feet on those of William. When they finished their third dance, William whispered something deep in the ear of the little girl who went running to Julia to take her hand and lead towards William.

-It is your turn mom.

-Would you care to dance Mrs. Murdoch? William asked tenderly.

-You know how much I like to dance in your arms, Mr. Murdoch.

He then slipped his hand into her back and he kissed her cheek before pitching the young woman left to right, his forehead against hers under the gaze full of stars of their daughter who had sitting on the sofa hugging her doll against her.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas had finally arrived. The city was dressed in her most beautiful decorations and the heart was at the party. Dr. Ogden and Inspector Murdoch had them both done their purchases together. They walked hand in hand through a crowded street in Toronto, sharing a lunch in their favorite restaurant before everyone back to work for a few hours. They returned home that evening as the night had already fallen a long time. Kathleen had patiently waited, and after dinner, they had all joined the livingroom for the daily dance session. William had to admit that Kathleen was a very good dancer and she learned through each day. He was all the more proud of her every day.

* * *

On Christmas night, they took a carriage to go to the home of Brakenreids. Kathleen had shown much higher and docile throughout the evening. She had played a good part of it with her doll. She had been sitting next to the fireplace to hear the wonderful story had told Constable Crabtree to the children. She had been wise at the table, sitting between Julia and William, for long, interminable minutes. Well then, the children began to tire and Julia went her to bed in an empty room upstairs.

-We will stay a little longer, she whispered, and when William and I come back from the church, we will pick you to go home.

-I will have my gift? Threw the little girl hugging her doll against her.

-Mmmmh, I will think about sweetheart, Julia said laughing before petting her nose, do you think that you deserve it young lady?

-Dad told me it was waiting for me under the tree in the living room and that I have the right to have it tomorrow morning, launched Kathleen smiled broadly, is that true?

-If your dad told you, I believe that indeed I saw something under the tree before leaving.

-What?

-You will see tomorrow Kathleen, whispered Julia stroking her forehead, yet some sleep the day was long. And you have a lot to dance with your dad.

-Alrigth, the girl nodded.

So Julia leaned forward and pressed a long kiss on her forehead, closing her eyes.

-I love you little angel, she said gently away.

She gave her one last look and replaced the cover on the body of Kathleen before she gets up and leaves the room quietly.

* * *

Julia immediately joined the ground floor and her husband standing in the corner of the dining room where a few couples waltzing. William put his hand on her back and she smiled.

-Something bothering you?

-I am worry William, replied Julia, I lay Kathleen but I would prefer to take her home.

-Worry about what?

-I ... she sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling, I have a bad feeling.

-A feeling, repeated William stroking her cheek, Julia the house is full of policemen, nothing can happens to our daughter. Relax and accompanies me on the dance floor my love, I am dying to dance with you honey, he added on Julia's lips before kissing for a long time.

She smiled and took his hand to carry the improvised dance floor center of the room. He took her against him and she relaxed at once in his arms, savoring the movement William's body pressing against hers. They danced long minutes, regardless of their surroundings and when the music stopped, the breath of William slipped into the ear of Julia.

-What would you say if we escape together.

-It us not yet midnight William, the ceremony is not ...

-I did not think about this, William whispered against the skin of her neck, there must be a place where we could spend some time together.

-William, Julia threw laughing while away from him, you are not serious, in the house of the Inspector?

-Police station did not give you any problems.

-It is only happened once, and we were married for a little over one month, we had time to catch up. We are Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch for more than two years old.

-I love you though as the first day, he said before kiss her lips, and every second spent without being able to prove it makes me sick.

-Oh William, Julia sighed, laughing while William placed another kiss on her skin before laughing too.

They exchanged a look and a moment later they were surprised to see George at their side.

-Yes George? William launched. Looking for something?

They continued to look at him, smiling but when crossed his eyes they froze on the spot.

-Something is wrong Constable Crabtree? Julia asked more seriously.

-I ... Kathleen she is ... us.

-What is going on with Kathleen? Julia insisted on separating William abruptly.

-She is not found madam, but that does not mean anything, the house is ... Doctor ...

He had not had time to hear the response of the young woman that she left them planted there and she ran off. He turned to William remained silent and looked at him with concern.

-Unfound?

-Yes, Ingrid, the nurse was get on the first floor to see if the children were sleeping and she checked rooms when she arrived in that where Kathleen was, she saw the empty bed, the window was open. She immediately warned Mrs Brakenreid who instructed me to pick you up.

William did not wait more to run after his wife and cross the room to go upstairs and find Julia in the doorway, looking Margareth closed the window.

-William, I was right, I was right, she said, turning to him, it happened something.

-Calm down, Kathleen can hide anywhere, we are all going to get her, he said to the attention of Margareth.

-It is a little girl who likes to hide, she said, approaching Julia, you have told me so many times, she just has to want to play in the house, we will find her.

Julia did not answer and the next moment they left all three of the room to get to the ground floor again and to inform all guests of the disappearance of the little girl. They then searched every corner of the house, the garden. No one had seen the girl since her mother had put her to bed, she seemed to have vanished altogether.

* * *

Julia stood at the garden center for many minutes already, staring off after several minutes of research. She does not even feel the cold chill to the bones the she could hear the voices of her friends who called the little girl. She was far from that. William came at her back and he put another shawl over her shoulders before he wrap his arms around her in silence. He made her turn slowly and met her eyes filled with tears.

-It is something happened to her, it is not?

-Worsley found her doll near the grill in the snow, he said, pointing to the doll he held, there were footprints leading to the street but then we have nothing. We will go to the police station and question the neighborhood and ...

-I knew, Julia sobbed, I felt I ... I have to go see her. I did not go and I had to.

-No, you could not know it was a feeling.

-And our daughter disappeared William, retorted Julia, she was in a house full of policemen, and no one could protect her, not even her mother.

He did not answer and he wiped a tear found on the cheek of the young woman, and then, very gently he pulled her into his arms before closing his eyes.

-We will find her, I promise you, we will find our little girl, he continued by tightening his grip and letting his fingers dancing in the hair of Julia who was still crying softly against him.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas night had been hard for many of the policemen of station number four. All the men in the home of Brakenreids and their wife or girlfriend had searched for hours Detective Murdoch's daughter. And despite the fatigue and cold, they continued, again and again relentlessly. It was already four in the morning when Julia agreed to leave the home of her friends, but with the condition to have the right to go to the police station with her husband and his colleagues.

-You need to rest Julia, you will not be able to do more for now, replied William.

-I will be there when we find her William, became angry the young woman, it is out of question that I go home alone waiting for you and waiting for news of Kathleen, I want to be there and know the entire course of the investigation. Can you understand it anyway?

He did not answer then, and simply nodded somewhat against heart before moving his hand in the back of his wife to walk with her to the carriage which took them to the police station.

* * *

They had then spent hours in the office of William, with the Inspector, George, Higgins and Dr. Grace to consider all the tracks and look for any clues. Julia had finally asked Emily to leave, not wanting to impose a night of anguish at her side. And despite her protestations, she had yielded. And it was about eight o'clock in the morning that Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch finally left the office of the Detective, going the Inspector few meters away.

-Why did you wanted to talk to me alone, Julia sighed when William shut the door behind him, we could just as well have stayed in your office?

-No, replied calmly William, I want you here remains to rest a little. The inspector goes home, you have a few hours to get some sleep if you do not want to go home.

He took her hand and led her to the couch that was in the room.

-I do not want to sleep William, I want ... I want my daughter.

-I want her as much and everyone tries to do it, but honey you are exhausted. Rest yourself a few hours, I beg you.

-Your night was equally challenging than mine, Julia sighed, stroking the cheek of William who closed his eyes at this contact, perhaps you should also get some sleep.

-Not yet, whispered the young man, I ... I have to know where Kathleen is, I have to ... find her, he said, crossing the eyes of Julia as tears sprang into his dark eyes, I feel guilty, I was not able to protect her, everything is all my fault, I have so many enemies that could go after her and I did not ...

He did not finish his sentence Julia took him in her arms, sliding her fingers through his hair to comfort him.

-I beg Julia you, William sobbed into her neck tightening his grip, take care of yourself, rest a few hours, listen to me if only once in your life. Let me make the right decision.

-Alrigth, sighed the young woman, I am going to rest a few minutes but if there is any new fact I ...

-I warn you in the second, finished William watching her again, I promise.

She nodded and kissed him before Julia away and lies down on the sofa, before William throws her one last look before she closes her eyes and he leaves the room without a sound. He leaned against the door while a few moments to regain his senses and inspire deeply. Then he walked to his office again a safe approach, determined.

* * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock when the door of William's office opened on the fly. He had been alone for an hour already, and since most of that time, he was sleeping in his chair uncomfortable and worn. He had struggled for hours to not do it, he had regular return trips to his superior's office to see the status of Julia who had fallen asleep in spite of herself and had he watched her sleep several times. And for an hour, nothing. The tension had fallen and he had dozed off, no more, no less. Yet, when he met the gaze of Constable Higgins returned to him as a memory boost.

-Bloody Hell, do not you know that we knock before entering a room? William threw angrily.

-Sorry Detective is, I thought warn you ... They found something ... The ...

William then jumped up and walked over to him as he continued to stammer.

-But maybe you would not come to see is ... Dr. Grace ... she ... A ...

-A What? What did you find?

-A body, threw the young man in a breath, ... a little girl of about five years, she has blond curls and she is tall as Kathleen, and ... um ... she's naked and ... we can not identify her.

William throat knotted, and remained there, just in the center of the room to listen to the police officer's narrative.

-She is hurt ... finally it seems she was beaten and her face is ... there is a lot of blood and Dr Grace ... she needs you to identify the body sir. It's in the morgue ... dead.

At these words, all the forces of William departed from him in a second, then he felt his head turn him tighten his throat, his heart missed a beat. His legs did not seem to want to hold his body, his hands were shaking and while he wished to retain his office to avoid falling, a farm hand slipped into his. Julia had witnessed the scene in silence, entering through the other door without either notice the men. She was then rushed to William at this time there. Noticing her presence, he turned his face to the one that came near him, he met her eyes filled with tears when fear and despair mingled. Then Julia tightened a little more his fingers on his and she spoke with force.

-Tell Doctor Grace we are coming.

Higgins then left without a word, without a look, leaving them alone.

-If ... If that child is our daughter, murmured William, I do not want you to come to the morgue, I will go alone, I ...

-We are a couple William, cut Julia, we are her parents and I will never leave you alone bear it. We will go together.

He nodded a little against heart and a second later, they walked like automatons one next to the other, still holding a firm hand to the morgue, in silence, their eyes glued to the ground in fear .

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	14. Chapter 14

The way to the morgue seemed like forever that day. Mr. and Mrs. Murdoch had done in silence, pressed against each other, do not support moving away for a second, even if only to let the hand off. Julia's fingers had closed forcefully those of William when they crossed the wooden door. He immediately responded at this gesture by tightening too, and then he was directed not even a center of the room. Here was the table on which Dr. Ogden had often looked in the past. There was a body, a child's body, covered with a white cloth so only the "Y" of the scalpel cut stood out in a blood red. Of blond curls escaped from the sheet and cascaded from the table. Before arriving in front of it, Julia froze, taking by an intense nausea. William's hand then slipped on her hip and pulled against him to kiss in her hair as she closed her eyes.

-I am here, he murmured, I am here.

She did not have time to answer that steps approached timidly. Julia opened her eyes again and she met the gaze of Dr. Grace.

-I am sorry to inflict this, she said timidly, but we have to identified her.

-We know, William replied by leaving his wife.

However, she gave him a look and she just nodded. They then made the final meters that separated the girl's lifeless body and once again they stood in silence, one next to the other, holding hands. Emily stood on the other side of the table and looked at them for a few seconds.

-I beg you, Doctor, William whispered, get it over with.

-I have to warn you, replied Emily, that child was brutally murdered ... and ... and her face ... damaged. We can not determine with certainty that it is Kathleen or not. And the violence of the act may ... may upset you.

-I will try to do the best to see if it is her, Julia whispered with tears.

The young woman nodded and gently she removed the cloth from the face of the child. She had not exaggerated as to whether the state of the body. The killer or killers had to go after the poor child, because even for the couple, it was almost impossible to know if it was their daughter or not.

Still in silence, Julia broke of William and she put her hand to the icy body. She looked in detail her face, she let her fingers stroking her hair and then she looked up at her friend.

-Could you lie her on her side?

Emily was executed before Julia decline and leaves her fingers on the shoulder blade of the little girl. She did not have to say a word that William joined her and looked forward to the same place.

-It is not there, murmured the young man.

-It is not, repeated Julia plunging her eyes into his.

They stood up then and in the same movement, they hug.

-This is not her, Julia whispered into the hollow of the ear of William with relief, it is not Kathleen.

William did not answer and tightened his grip around her. Emily watched them, a little lost down again before the body of the girl. She put the sheet over her face when William turned to her.

-Kathleen has a scar on the left shoulder blade, an "y" and the child does not, it is not our daughter Doctor Grace.

She smiled them tenderly as William replied before feeling Julia's fingers closed firmly on his arm. He turned to her and it was quite enough to understand that she was taking a new dizzy. He immediately put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him again.

-We will go to rest dear, he whispered into her hair, you are exhausted and you need a real bed. Like me.

-Kathleen is somewhere out William, I can go if I did not know her safe.

-And if you do not take care of yourself, you risk getting sick. When our daughter comes home, she will need you, you owe it to yourself to be fit.

-I do not sleep without you Detective.

-I was not going to leave you alone, Doctor, William immediately replied with a smile in the neck of the young woman.

He pressed a chaste kiss and the next moment they parted briefly commending Dr. Grace before going to the police station to report their departure.

* * *

They had made the journey in silence again, peering around the window, hoping that by sheer chance and miracles they would see the silhouette of the girl. Well then, they had come home, and when the door closed behind them, the heavy silence of the house nailed them there. It's been months that the remains had not been as quiet and sleepy, too cold. They do not bother to go into the living room to turn on the fireplace, they headed for the stairs down the hall to get into their room. But Julia could not help looking out the open door. She saw the big tree touch the ceiling; the few gifts at his foot, she had the fireplace decorated with care with the help of Kathleen. She stood there, frozen in place to look at this empty room that should have been filled with laughter and joy at this time.

-Come Julia, murmured William slipping his hand behind her back.

She did not answer and she followed him obediently, not noticing that he too had cast a sad look in that room thinking about what could be what shall this day with those he loved.

* * *

They had spent the day in bed, closely entwined, covered in thick blankets to not feel the cold. They had slept for hours before finally William did awakens from a terrible nightmare where Julia and Kathleen died in agony. Instinctively, he closed his grip on the sleeping woman against his chest. Julia moved in her sleep and she stifled a low growl, which made him smile tenderly. He could not help then let his fingers behind her back for a long and tender caress without even taking his eyes off her. His other hand took the road to her disheveled hair he slid his fingers a long time before sighing deeply. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

-I would like to make you happy Julia, he whispered, that all these tests are no longer yours. I would like to live in peace with the woman of my life, with our daughter. I wish I could make you a child, a brother or sister for Kathleen and together that us four are happy. Forgive me my love, forgive me for having failed. I love you, if you knew how much.

He shoved his face into the neck of the young woman to kiss her, then, very gently so as not to wake her, he slipped out of her grasp to leave the bed. He dressed quickly because the heat of their bodies entwined two had disappeared. He jumped in the bathroom, and after one last kiss deposited on the front of his wife, he left the house to go to the police station and resume his research.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	15. Chapter 15

Detective Murdoch was in front of the blackboard filled with names for many minutes already. He was lost in his thoughts, only a listening ear that George was at his side.

-We can eliminate this list, they are still in prison, I checked this morning, threw the young man blocking a column, Higgins should come back in an hour with the confirmation of death or imprisonment in the second column.

-It miss a name on this list George, muttered William yet without looking.

-I assure you, no sir, we would have listed all the people you have been arrested and condemned who have not yet experienced the rope, or those who have escaped, they are all there.

-James Gillies, William whispered, he is not on this list and he is not in prison.

-I thought he had been identified, he died long ago.

-We have never had the certainty, the young man replied, looking at him, we wanted to believe it was him and I convinced Julia to do, but there is a doubt, a doubt that I can not neglect today.

\- Do you think that after all this time he wants you still hurt you?

-The last time he saw Julia he assured her that he was not finished with her. He waited long enough for me to let my guard down and I was foolish enough to believe that is was finished with him. Today our daughter pay the consequences, through my fault.

George did not answer just looked at him in silence, while William kept his eyes bleak. He did not know what that feeling of having lost a dear and close one. And even though they all knew that Kathleen was not the biological child of their friends, they all knew how much they loved that little girl, as if it had always been part of themselves as if Dr. Ogden had given her life, as if Detective Murdoch saw her born in his own eyes.

* * *

The young woman had woken up with a shiver down her spine. She then sought fingertips the body of her husband and she was surprised not to find him at her side. She opened her eyes and sat up. As soon as the memories of the previous days came back to her. She felt her heart sink in her chest but she did not let go win. She stood up, she joined the bathroom to dress and once dressed and coiffed, she took the road of downtown. She walked around the police station building, entering the small courtyard that was in the back. She glanced toward the closed door and walked without hesitation to the morgue. She borrowed the long hallway to enter the central room. Dr. Grace was in her office and it was only when Julia gave some blows on the door jamb she noticed her presence.

-Good morning Emily, she said softly, smiling.

-Good morning Julia, how are you?

-I am... fine, Julia lied, considering the circumstances.

-Have you see Detective Murdoch?

-Not yet, I wanted to see you before talking to William ... I ...

She sighed deeply and after a last look, Julia left the office and headed for the autopsy table which is always found the body of the little girl.

-Do you know her identity? Julia murmured, looking at the covered body of the white sheet.

-She was called Lise, replied Emily, she was the youngest daughter of a family of seven children. She was suffering from malnutrition and violence. We found her family, but she is too poor to offer a funeral or a grave. She will be in a mass grave tomorrow. The investigation of her death is ongoing and they hope to find new information on the disappearance of Kathleen.

-Lise, breathed Julia lip, I am so sorry for this child, she did not deserve this, and through our fault she died.

-It is not your fault, what happened is not your fault.

-How can I believe that Emily? Julia threw turning to her. I know this is all my fault, that Kathleen is in danger because of me, do not you think after all these years I have not thought of? I helped William convicting criminals and now Kathleen pays the price and this little girl has paid the price as well. I have done horrible things Emily, she continued, feeling tears slide down her cheeks gently, it is all my fault.

Her friend then approached her and without hesitation she took her in her arms. She was by far not used to such familiarity with this woman she admired and respected it. But she never saw her in such a state, and the only thing she could offer at that time was her arms for a soft comforting embrace.

-I have killed Emily, Julia whispered, closing her eyes, I do not deserve to be a mother, I do not deserve it.

-Do not say that, you will find Kathleen.

-I have been pregnant, the young woman continued regardless of her answer, three times, three times in two years and I have lost all three. I have not been able to protect Kathleen and the night I lost her, I lost the child I was carrying too.

Julia eyes met Emily and in a last sob, she moved away from her to wipe her tears and recover.

-I am sorry to hear that Julia, I did not know.

-Nobody knew, she replied, looking at the floor, not even William. The fetuses were aged a few weeks but it remains that they should have been born. I have to find Kathleen, because it is the only child I could never give to William because even if I got pregnant again, I could never carry out my pregnancy. I have to find her Emily because I love her so much, and she is my daughter, our daughter.

The young Doctor did not answer. She just looked at her in silence. She knew how Dr. Ogden was a strong and courageous woman, determined and compassionate. But she also knew that her love for Detective Murdoch was stronger than everything else, she wanted to make him happy. She knew how Julia wanted to offer a family to William, she knew how much she loved the little girl they had adopted and that was theirs for several months. She knew how Julia wanted to care their own child and see him birth with her husband at her side. She knew Julia loved Kathleen as if she had carried in her. Emily knew all this and that was why at that moment, her heart was breaking into pieces when she saw the broken woman who was standing a little further and continued to cry in silence.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	16. Chapter 16

The room was plunged into darkness since hours. There was a small bed in the corner, a closed window by a thick pane, a chamber pot and a rug eaten by moths. Huddled in a corner, was Kathleen. She was shivering, her hands around her knees, her head against the wall of wooden planks. It had been hours that the mysterious man had thrown her unceremoniously into this room. She did not remember much before that. She remembered the comfortable bed her mother had lay her on. She remembered her voice, the kiss that she had filed on her forehead. She remembered having shaken her doll against her. And when she opened her eyes, a handkerchief landed on her mouth, smell tickled her nostrils, and a moment later, she went back to sleep again. She remembered the cold chill to the bone, she remembered the deep voice of the young man. She remembered his dark eyes and shock when her body hit the floor of this room. And since she was there, alone, frightened, cold and sad. She tried to open the door, the window also, but her tiny hands were soon injured by splinters of wood. She had called her mother, her father in vain for a long, interminable minutes. She then entered the thin blanket that was on the bed to wrap and hope to have a little warm. And when she noticed that it had little effect, she fell to the ground, in the darkest corner of the room, where she wept for hours. She felt the tug of hunger, cold penetrating to the bone, fear always invade a little more, but it did not matter to her, she thought only one thing, her parents.

-Mom, sobbed Kathleen, I want my mom.

Yet nobody responded to her pleas, nobody opened the door to come and take her in his arms, tell her that everything was over and she will see her mother again. There was only cold, darkness, silent.

* * *

Detective Murdoch was for a few minutes alone in his office, staring into space, lost in thoughts. He felt so helpless, anger began to take precedence over reason. He was boiling so that he was about to break everything. He then got up and jumped a sharp movement, he swept his desk. All that was there flew through the air, to come crashing down on the floor. But this was not enough to calm him. He walked around the furniture and headed for the table in the center of the room and did the same. When the space was perfectly empty, he put his hands on the table, fists clenched. And he closed his eyes, simply. He vaguely heard the rustle of cloth in his back, but he did not care until a hand slipped down his back. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep all the pain and suffering he experienced. When arms knotted around him and he felt his wife's body pressing against his back, all barriers broke. He gave a deep sob before crying softly. While Julia get just away enough to make him turn around. She looked into his eyes and she wiped a tear from his cheek.

-I feel so helpless Julia, he said in a trembling voice.

-It is why I am here, the young woman replied softly, I am here to help you.

-What do you want to do more than all the men of the station can ...

-I can do much more William.

He did not answer and she took his hand to lead the chair a little further. She sat down and he did the same without letting go her hand.

-Tell me what you found, and not omit any detail ... tell me about the mother of Kathleen, what our daughter lived.

-Are you ready to know this?

-I am, she needs us and I intend to fight and endure the hardest tests to show her how much we love her, to bring her home and to protect her.

He nodded and he went behind his desk again to open the drawer and take a damaged file. He sat next to Julia again and he handed her it with a trembling hand. She immediately took it and after a last glance exchanged, she opened it.

Julia read it carefully for several minutes, William just beside her, watching her reactions. When she had finished flipping the pages, she looked up at him again.

-Kathleen experienced such atrocities, her mother was not sentenced to death for the murder?

-No, the judge thought she was suffering from psychological problems, she murdered the father of Kathleen as he had abused, and he beat them both. A self-defense but Kathleen witnessed the killing and butchering. Mary done her time and now she is free, somewhere.

-It is her? This could be her is it not ? She might want to have Kathleen.

-We have investigated Julia since she release from prison, there is no trace of Mary. And she had no way of honing in our surroundings without my noticing. I spent hours looking at the portrait of Mary so that one day I can recognize her if she were to arise in our lives.

-An accomplice can be.

-She is a disoriented woman, I do not think ...

-So who kidnapped our daughter? Julia was furious.

William did not answer and he looked up at the blackboard a little further. She followed his gaze and froze with fear.

-It can be anyone Julia, replied William, one of those people on that blackboard, a person close to them, or someone who wants to harm us for years and we do not have the certainty of his death.

-James Gillies, Julia whispered, closing her eyes, I thought about him.

William did not answer immediately and gently took her hand before meeting her gaze.

-If the man who took our child is James Gillies, I will have only to stop the day he dies, the day I kill him with my own hands. I will do anything to protect my family, that's what I always wanted. I failed Julia, but I will fix my mistake I promise.

Julia nodded and he spent a few minutes in silence before the young woman deep breath and tightens her fingers on his.

-William I have to talk to you about something, I ...

-Sir, threw George entered the room with a bang, we have an address where Mary Fitch stayed. She might still be there.

William stood up on his feet and walked to the coat rack to take his hat and winter coat. Julia stood up slowly and she just looked at him in silence. He met her eyes and held out his hand.

-Come with us, he whispered.

-I thought that ...

-You are right, I need you, together we are strong enough to face anything. You have to be at my sides Julia.

Without wait a single second longer, Julia walked over to him at a run. He helped her to wear her coat and the next moment, they left the place with several police men to go to an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city.

* * *

The tears were still burning her eyes and cheeks, yet she had enough strength to continue to cry. She had no strength because even breathing hurt. She could not feel her aching body, she left this world quietly, in silence.

However, in a corner of her head, Kathleen heard footsteps approaching. Bright light flooded the room, and the next moment arms wrapped around her. A perfume that she did not know surrounded, low heat, invaded. She opened her eyes very gently to cross the blue eyes of the young woman who held her against her.

-All is well little princess, I bring you to your mother, she said smiling.

-Who are you?

-My name is Sally.

Kathleen did not answer and she closed her eyes again, feeling her body off the ground, rise into the air as the young woman made her leave the cabin in which she had been trapped for two days already.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	17. Chapter 17

The path to the outskirts of the city had been done quickly but in total silence. They took two carriage in one were Constable, Hodge, Jackson and Higgins. And in the second was shared by Julia, William and George. The young man was sitting in front of the couple. He could see their features drawn that the last days were grueling. But he also saw the attentions they had towards each other, comforting glances, shy caresses, that they kept their hands bound most of the time.

Snow fell again when they left the carriage and they engaged in small driveway leading to the house. This was dilapidated and dark wood facade inspired anything but not tranquility and warmth of a family home. While police were inspecting the area, Julia stood there motionless in the middle of the snow, her eyes raised toward the house in ruins. A breath of wind tore up a few flakes that ran aground on her cheek, and the cold paralyzed her during a second. She looked up from the building and approached her husband, already stagnate on the ground to inspect the footprints in the driveway.

-A woman and a man, he said, pointing the footsteps, the man did not come out of the house, and this must be some time because the snow has cleared his steps. I see no trace in the other direction.

-The woman came out from there a short time, George went a little further, the traces are still fresh.

-And she wore something out, William whispered, steps coming from the house are deeper than those entering.

-Perhaps because the snow has already deleted them? Julia offered.

-There were only two showers since the lost of Kathleen, they lasted only a minute at most each, I doubt ...

-Do you think she has taken in another place?

William did not answer immediately, and he rose to come next to her and run his hands on her hips.

-We will enter into the house to find out, but I would like you to stay here ...

-No.

-Julia, the man who is still inside is probably armed and dangerous, so let us in and when the track will be free and I will judge that you do not risk anything, George will come get you.

She raised her eyes, sighing deeply. But before she had time to answer anything at all, William leaned in to kiss her cheek.

-I will be careful, he whispered in her ear.

-You better to be Detective, Julia answered a whisper before feeling William escape her embrace.

They then exchanged a glance and she watched him go quickly toward the house with his friend and colleagues.

* * *

The police men and Detective Murdoch went carefully into the building. It was plunged into darkness. They inspected all the rooms, all empty and dark where only a few old furniture were in the corners. They went upstairs but there was no indication that a person lived here until the voice of Constable Higgins called out in the next room.

-Detective, come.

In a leap, William left the room he inspected to get to the root of his voice. He saw the young man on one knee next to a dead man, a gaping hole was in his head and a pool of blood around him. William realized immediately and signed without looking away. He heard George come at his side.

-Have you searched into the whole house George?

-Yes sir, there is nobody.

-Well then, tell my wife to come, we have a death.

George nodded and left the room quickly. William then straightened and looked around him. The room was the only one in which reigned a gentle heat, the only one that seemed to have been habited. He look carefully in every corner, he saw a little food on the table, warm blankets, barely unmade bed. He was in front of the cave wood pile when Julia burst into the room. He turned to her just to view her kneel on the victim before he stands up and takes the poker that was next to the wood pile.

-I would say that he died there at most three hours by a blow to the head with a long objects.

-This poker, William added, showing her there was blood on it.

-Indeed it could be the murder weapon, nodded Julia, do you know who this man is?

-No, William sighed.

They then exchanged a long look, and before they could react, another Constable came into the room.

-Sir, Madam, we found a room in the basement, you should come and see.

-Bring the body to the morgue as Dr. Grace care of him immediately, whispered William to Higgins before following his wife who already down the stairs.

They arrived in the small room dimly lit by the torch of the police Constable. Immediately, Julia froze, feeling the cold paralyze in one second. But even more than the cold, it was what was under her eyes that paralyzed her with fear. There was very little furniture in the room plunged into darkness. The chamber pot a little further was emptied on the floor and the smell of urine smelled in the confined space, a dingy blanket was on the floor and on the opposite wall was an opening closed by a thick plank wood. Julia ran it without a word, like an automaton. Hodge looked her in silence when she placed her fingers on the trail of scratches that was on the dark wood.

-A child's hand, whispered the man next to her, considering the hand size and places of the scratches, this can only be those of a child.

Julia did not answer, her eyes fixed on the wood, her hand on the traces of the girl. William look carefully the room, before finally heading for the door again.

-There is nothing here Julia, he murmured, they left.

-We have missed her. We were so close, so close.

-We will find her, she should not be far away, but for that, we must continue the investigation and leave this place. Come on.

She remained for a few seconds motionless, staring into the void before agreeing to leave the room. On the doorstep, her husband slid his hand down her back to comfort her but it did not stop him from turning one last time, giving a last look where their daughter had spent the last few days, where she had to suffer and cry for hours.

* * *

Doctors Grace and Ogden had spent long minutes together in the morgue for the autopsy of the man found in the abandoned house. They were silent most of the time, especially after Dr. Ogden abruptly ended the conversation about the fact that she had to talk to William of her miscarriages. She enjoyed Emily and she was the one she considered her best friend in this world of men, but sometimes she could not bear her habit of meddling in everything, especially her private life and choices, as she was to admit, Ruby made too often. She had not admitted to Emily that she had tried to talk to William of these events, she knew that George had finally done well to interrupt them because the time was not welcome, not yet.

When the autopsy ended, Julia asked Emily to bring the report to the police station. She needed to be alone and the morgue had always been her refuge. Despite the changes that her young friend was taken in decorating, she still felt at home in this place. And when the wooden door closed behind her, Julia fell on the wooden stool at the center of the room.

The police men were once again in the office of Detective Murdoch for many minutes already when Dr. Grace joined them.

-We have finished, here is the report Detective, she said, handing it to William.

He took it quickly and read immediately.

-The findings of Dr. Ogden are correct, as always, Emily continued, he was murdered by a blow to the head by his attacker, he was measuring one meter seventy, and poker is the murder weapon .

She finished her sentence just as Hodge came.

-We have his name, Edgard Bloom, the brother of Mary Fitch.

-Mary re-starts to kill? Brakenreid grumbled.

-I doubt this is her, murmured William, the murder of her husband had nothing to do with that.

-He was her brother, continued Brakenreid, she had to love him more than her husband who raped and beat her and her daughter.

-Mary has an unstable character, she would not have killed her brother that way, William insisted, she would be hard on him as she have done against her husband. I am sure.

They exchanged a look all before William seeks eye his wife.

-Where is Julia?

-At the morgue, said Emily, she wanted to be alone.

William did not answer and just nodded.

-But ... said the young woman, I especially believe she did not want me to stay with her, you ... you should go to see her Detective.

Silence fell then and it was at that moment that the phone rang. George who was closest took it quickly under the questioning eyes of all present.

-Yes ... yes ... with a little blonde girl ... to what destination you say? ... Very good.

He hung up and turned to William before speaking again.

-A man at the central station claims to have sold two train tickets to a woman and a little girl. The girl looked like the one reported in the Gazette Toronto, he tried to hold her but without success. He contacted a police constable on site.

-Is he certain that it was Kathleen? William threw feeling his heart sink.

-The little girl cried and asked her mother and the woman held her firmly apparently. The Constable had a picture of Kathleen and the seller has formally identified her.

-We have to ...

-The train left Sir, George gently cut, the next one is in eight hours.

-Eight hours? She will have time to escape anywhere ... For what place?

-Winnipeg.

-There has dozens of cities before Winnipeg, William breathed, dropping his chair.

-And if necessary we will do them all, Julia threw in the doorway, I get our stuff and we go with the next train.

They then looked alternately William and Julia before they will turn to Brakenreid.

-I will make sure you cover, he said to William, leave and go find her.

William did not answer but he caught the eye of Julia in which he saw a peak of hope born. He just nodded and he rose to head his wife while their friends left the room at the same time. He put his hand on her hip and he tenderly brushed her cheek when she smiled. He did the same.

-Why are you smiling William? She asked softly.

-Because it has been days since I have seen you smile, he murmured stroking her lips with fingertips, I missed that. I missed your smile.

They then smiled over again before William tenderly kiss Julia's lips for a long, tender kiss. She slipped her hands into his neck and rested her forehead against his.

-There is hope, Julia whispered, and I want to believe it.

-I want to believe, too, the young man answered in the same way.

It happend few seconds before Julia nuzzles in William's arm and they relish the tender embrace for a few minutes, just pressed against each other.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	18. Chapter 18

The couple had gone home quickly. William had insisted on accompanying Julia. He had not wanted her to return home alone, he felt he could not do anything more to the station anyway. So they took the carriage and went home directly. Arrived, they sent Constance, assuring her that they would take her informed upon their return, but they did not know for how long they journeyed. The woman insisted on accompanying them, or at least help Julia to pack their bags, but she preferred to do it alone. And when the woman met the gaze of William, she understood that it was better that way, her boss needed to feel useful and believed that it was her duty to do so herself. She was then eclipsed quietly, having received orders to take a few days off with her family.

When Julia ended her suitcase, she went into the bedroom of Kathleen she walked around in a long look. Her eyes fell on the bed where was the doll she had placed there the day their daughter was gone. She walked to the bed and gently took the doll in her arms, stroking her blond curls. Without turning around, she felt the presence of her husband in the doorway.

-We should take her, she will want it, she whispered.

-Yes, there is no doubt, William replied in the same way.

Julia then give one last look around the room and she went to her husband. She met his gaze full of sweetness and he smiled tenderly.

-I will put it in my bag, yours is already too full.

She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

-Thank you William, for everything you do for me and for our family.

-I do it because I love you more than anything in this world, so put the doll in my bag is really nothing you know.

She slowly shook her head from side to side, smiling, stroking his cheek.

-You know what I mean.

-Yes I know, replied the young man, now come down, I will bring our business. We have to go.

She nodded and the next moment he placed a tender kiss on her lips, then she left the room without looking back. William nevertheless remained a few seconds on the doorstep watching perfectly orderly room but so empty. He stroked the fingertips blond curls doll he was holding and he sighed deeply before closing the door behind him and use the corridor.

* * *

He dropped three suitcases in the hallway of their entry. He wondered for a second the reason that of Julia were so bulky and heavy, and then finally he gave up the idea of asking her. He knew she loved to have everything she needed and much more when traveling. They had done very little traveling since their wedding, lack of time, they could not get out of their obligations during their honeymoon in New York. William does not yet despaired to take his wife and daughter on the old continent to visit London, Paris, Prague and Rome. This idea, he had even before their wedding and he swore at that moment that if they found Kathleen, they would go to this travel in Europe, no matter how many suitcases Julia would drag behind her.

William looked once the pile on the floor before heading to the kitchen where he found a small basket which contained the meal of the day that Constance had prepared before leaving. Then he walked into the dining room, then he crossed the small living room that was a library and office too, before leading to the living room where he found his wife in front of the Christmas tree still decorated with care. He slowly approached her to come and stand in the back.

-We have not even opened our gifts, Julia murmured, looking at the small case she held in her hands.

-I know you had not the heart to do it, William replied putting his hand on the back of his wife, our first Christmas all three should have been magical ...

Julia then turned to put her finger on William's lips to cut him. She looked into his eyes and she gently handed him the package she was holding.

-I know it was by far not what we expected, that our daughter should have been with us on Christmas morning, she would have had to open her presents in front of our fireplace, as we would have looked tenderly entwined on our sofa. I know that Constance had bought a turkey that I have tried to cook myself and that would have probably burned in the oven if you are not suggesting you to help me, she said, chuckling at the same time as him, I know our Christmas was a hassle, and it was even worse for our daugther, but ... but I wanted to give you my gift.

He did not answer and they both lowered their eyes to the little box she presented him and the next moment William gently grabs. He opened it and his heart jumped in his chest.

-You still have the one Liza have offered you, Julia whispered, and I will in no case do you rid yourself, but I thought it was time that you have another which has lived much less tests and whose mechanism is not as damaged.

-It is a reproach? William whispered by plunging his eyes into hers while raising an eyebrow.

-It is true that in recent times you were more often too late Detective, Julia confessed to tease him.

He just smiled and then he opened the lid of the watch he held between his fingers. It was more beautiful than it already had, and he knew how it was to have cost expensive, but what joy filled him was not so much the beauty of the object, but the words engraved on the back.

_"With all our love_

_Julia and Katheen "_

He felt a tear slide down his cheek and looked up at Julia.

-Thank you, he murmured, thank you my love.

He said no more, and Julia realized how those words touched him, because they had both from her and from the little girl.

Thus William could not help kissing her with love before walking away from her soon to take another package barely smaller in the amount of the fireplace. He handed it to Julia who took it when he tightened his arms around her waist. She opened it in silence before he felt her breath catch. Was in the casket gold oval pendant, carved on all sides after a long gold chain also. She took it between her fingers and her smile widened when she saw that it contained something inside. She opened it to see a small photography of William holding in his arms Kathleen, both smiling.

-I asked George to take this photography, William whispered.

-It is superb, replied Julia, you are both adorable.

-I thought this way you will always have us with you.

Julia did not answer and smiled before returning the object and read what was engraved on the back.

\- "With love, William and Kathleen," read aloud Julia, the same sentence.

-It is Kathleen, she frankly that told me.

-She also told me, Julia replied smiling.

They exchanged glances and Julia looked down at the floor.

-Thank you for this wonderful gift William.

Yet William noticed the tear that was born in the hollow of her eyes and he tenderly stroked her cheek.

-It is why I know that Kathleen is still alive and that we shall find her.

-Why? Asked the young woman looking at it again.

-Because she is smart and clever, she does not let happen, she is courageous and determined ... she looks like you.

-William, you know as well as I ...

-She is not be your biological daughter but the day you crossed her eyes for the first time you realized that this was not the slightest difference. She looks like you Julia, whether you like it or not, and whether you like it or not she admires you. She will be like you when she is an adult, independent, rebellious ... and stubborn. But also sweet and kind, well-educated, intelligent. And I am willing to bet that she will be as beautiful as you are.

Julia did not answer but her cheeks turned pink softly. He then pulled her against him for the hug and to kiss in her hair.

-She will be as brave as you, Julia, and that is why I know she is struggling right now. She is waiting for us and we have to leave now,the train will not.

-Let's go, grumbled the young woman in his neck.

They parted slowly and left the room hand in hand, looking one more time the pile of packages that remained under the tree, packets that the girl had not had time to open.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	19. Chapter 19

The snow was falling again over the city when the train moved towards the west. William attached his wife's last bag in the luggage door before closing the door from their compartment. He tenderly looked at the young woman sitting behind the glass and watched the landscape absently. He sighed deeply before approaching her to sit beside her. He took her hand tenderly to deposit a soft kiss before crossing the eyes of the young woman. She smiled back, and the next moment, without a word, she laid her head on the shoulder of William and she closed her eyes, just reassured by his presence as the train was gathering pace and drew them every second of the little girl they had lost.

The girl eating the bread that had handed her Sally. She looked at her tenderly, smiling, without a word before gently lean towards her to take a lock of her hair between her fingers.

-You have beautiful hair Kathleen, she said softly, your mother should spend much time to brush them.

-Yes, whispered the little girl looked up at her, when do you take me to my mom?

-But we are on the way my sweetheart, Sally whispered, in a few days if the snow stops falling we will be in Winnipeg, where your mother is.

-My mom is in Toronto.

It spent a few seconds in the most absolute silence, where only the sound of the train going at full speed echoed in the empty compartment. Then Kathleen stood up and jumped rushed to the output current. It needed no more to the young woman to follow her and catch her arm. The girl let out a cry and she began to struggle violently.

-You will not take me to my mom, releaaaase meeee, Mooooooooom.

-You are going home to your mother Kathleen, threw Sally calmly, your real mother.

-I do not want, I do not want.

-But my dear, we do not always have what we want, Sally replied, laughing.

Kathleen then shot her a glare and a moment later, she leaned over to bite hard. The young woman let out a cry of pain and dropped her hold few seconds to catch her by the hair.

-You should not have to do this my dear, she grumbled.

She grabbed her again, and she did not hesitate a second to slap her to calm her. Kathleen once did, weeping bitterly as Sally drag her on the floor at the opposite of the then took scissors in her trousseau and after a last look at the little girl, she began to cut off all her blond curls, one by one, in silence, while Kathleen kept her eyes closed and tirelessly murmured she wanted her father that only him could save her.

* * *

They left Toronto for two days, snow storms were often and slowing their journey. Once again the train remained at the station that day and they had a room at the nearest hotel. Once again they had set up their business in a small room. She was by no means luxurious but it was enough for the night they were going through. A small bathroom juxtaposed the it and Julia took the opportunity to relax for minutes in boiling water bath. William had the opportunity to ask the staff at the station and the hotel on the possible arrival of a young woman and a little girl traveling westward. No one seemed to have seen Kathleen, yet William had learned that the train before their to Winnipeg was also stoped two days earlier due to bad weather. He then returned every loop elements in his head, and one idea came to him; they were wrong. Kathleen should have been recognized, it was by far not an ordinary little girl. Thus, once completed his interrogations, he had returned to their room and sat on the bed to put his ideas in place. He took with him a photograph of the girl he looked for minutes. He silently prayed before finally startled by hearing two little knocks on the door of the room.

-Mr Murdoch, your meal.

He left the bed and headed for the door and open it. An old plump woman stood in the doorway with a tray in her hands and he smiled tenderly. He politely replied in the same way by taking the tray.

-Thank you, he said.

-You are welcome, and do not forget, you can go to the town hall with your wife, we will be delighted to see you here. We are entering a new year tonight, this should be celebrated

-I will try to talk about this to my wife, he whispered.

-Well, in this case, see you later, good evening.

-You too Mrs Nerdell.

She nodded and slipped out into the hallway before Willia closed the door. He then went to the small table that stood in a corner of the room. He put the tray and turned to the door of the bathroom he heard open.

-The meal is ready, he said, turning to Julia.

She smiled at him shyly, yet she did not approach him. He also no longer move when he saw how she was presented to him. In almost three years of marriage, he had seldom watched his wife as he did at that moment. He had seen her in many outfits, each more beautiful than the other. She often wore this long nightgown and négligée. He had seen countless times nude and yet that evening, he found her more beautiful than ever. Her hair barely wet rippled like a waterfall on her shoulders and on her breast he saw taking shape under the fabric. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest, looking him just in silence. He smiled and stepped closer to her.

-You look beautiful tonight, he said softly before sliding his hand on the hip of the young woman, but I am afraid you will cause a desaster if you want to come down in that outfit.

-I was not expecting to get off William, whispered Julia stroked his cheek, I do not have much heart to celebrate new-year.

He was silent a moment, his eyes deep in hers before nodding and taking her hand to carry her to the table.

-Let's eat, you eat so little these days ...

-I am fine William, Julia replied laughing softly.

She followed him obediently to the table and he sat on the only chair that was in the room. He pulled Julia against him. She sat on his lap, laughing softly, slipping her hand into the neck of the young man who was already bent over the table to take the fork and planted in potatoes. He approached the range of Julia's mouth who looked at him a moment.

-Really William ? Do you want to feed me?

-Open your mouth, and do not argue, William whispered tenderly.

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling before executing and let her husband to feed her several times. When the plate was almost empty, he put a fork and when Julia finished her glass of water and he took her hand to rest as well.

-Feel better? William whispered, slipping his hand on the thigh of his wife.

-Yes, thank you darling.

He smiled back and he could not help taking one of her hair curled between his fingers. He tenderly brushed the thin skin of the neck of Julia who closed her eyes at this contact. Slowly, he put his lips to her neck and he kissed her tenderly. Then another, and another. Julia closed her arms around his neck and he pulled a little more against him. His tongue tasted her skin, his teeth gently seized the lobe of her ear. Without opening her eyes, Julia turned a little more on William's lap to come taste his lips, his tongue. When the dance was intensified their hands traveled over the body of another. They left a few sighs of pleasure escape from their throat and the hand of William walked to the privacy of her wife. She then froze, leaving his mouth to catch her breath.

-No, she whispered, meeting his eyes, no ... not tonight.

She met his confused look and she briefly cleared her throat before speaking again.

-I ... I ... well that's not the good ... period.

He frowned and Julia pursed lips.

-Oooh, sighed William, I see.

-Excuse me.

-This is not your fault, said William smiling, I will just kiss you then.

She did not have time to answer, he tasted again her sweet lips. Julia hung herself with all her strength to him, yet the guilt was eating her from the inside. She knew she had lied, she said that she had her period excuse for not having a relationship with her husband. But the reason was quite different, she was afraid, afraid to get pregnant again, afraid of losing the child, afraid of being profoundly sad and guilty again.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	20. Chapter 20

The journey continued as it began for the Murdochs. The train made a few stops in the stations, sometimes for an hour or two, sometimes for a whole night. And still, they had the same ritual, question over and over employees about possible view of the little girl. Soon the whole train was aware of the purpose of their trip. While the first day they had gone alone on a bench entwined, often in silence, the following were more eventful. Passengers testified their sympathy, they sometimes dined with the couple. William was sometimes carried away almost by force in the restaurant car to allow him to clear his head while Julia was visited other women and mothers with whom she could be discharged her pain and anxieties. Well then came that day, one where new hope won their heart.

-The kid? Yeah I just saw her, threw the engineer on the station platform, but she does not look like the photograph. I have thought around a boy actually is when her mother scolded as I understood.

-What has happened? William asked.

-She made a scene, she scribbled something in the corner there, he said, pointing to the wooden building in the corner, and when her mother saw her she harmed her.

Julia and William exchanged a glance and immediately the young woman get away from her husband headed for the spot indicated.

-I have not understood, said the man, the girl seemed to be wise before it, but she dragged behind her saying mean things "little bitch, you are going to pay for this, you deserve what happens to you" do you get the picture? I felt sorry for this little girl, she was treated like a kid and dressed as a boy, hair cut short. But what can I do? I was going to tell her how to raise her kid, I have trouble with my five.

-Do you know where they traveled to?

-Ouep, Winnipeg, she had to find someone as I understood.

-Could you make a composite sketch of the woman who was with the child?

-I don't know, I will try.

-Thank you, William whispered, you we are a great help.

-William? Launched the voice of Julia a little further before the other man had time to answer.

He just nodded and then walked over to her without hesitation. She put her gloved hand on the damaged wood. She stroked the engraving that he was there and immediately William lingered there with attention.

-A rabbit, he whispered, she has carved a rabbit.

-I saw this in another station William , muttered Julia, she lead us on her track.

-A rabbit? Repeated the young man dipping his gaze in that of his wife.

-As the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland, as if she says "follow me and find me."

-This man was not wrong then, it is Kathleen he saw.

-It is Kathleen, repeated Julia to tears, we are on the right path and she is alive.

They exchanged a glance and a smile and a moment later William approached Julia to take her in his arms. She shook with all her strength against him, enjoying the warmth of his body while the cold wind beating their faces. They stayed there a few moments before William will gently separated from his wife.

-The mechanic told me that he could make a composite sketch of the woman who accompanied Kathleen, do you think you could draw it?

-Yes, but how to know the face of this woman can help us find her? We know Mary's face.

-I am not certain that the woman who is kidnapped her is Mary, Julia.

-Who?

-The composite sketch will help us to define it.

She does not answer and simply nodded before they will at a run hand in hand to the man who was still waiting for a reply shortly.

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the modest home in downtown Winnipeg. The foot march is lowered and the door opened just after. The heart of the young woman in front of the house, skipped a beat. A huge smile appeared on her damaged lips and she stepped into the aisle to see snow down from the carriage an elegant young woman. With her stature and dressed in beautiful clothes, she inspired respect. Mary cleared her throat and wiped her hands on her dress. Then she saw the child get off to turn the carriage and walk to the young woman. Mary frowned, but she did not move until they were close to her.

-I have what you wanted, she said in a trembling voice, so give me my daughter.

-There she is.

-But what ...

-Let's go inside, cut Sally curtly.

Mary did not answer and just nodded without taking her eyes off the girl who was looking at the floor. She beckoned them to enter and a few seconds later, the door closed behind them. Sally walked around the house in one glance before heading to a small living room in which there was a fireplace where a fire was burning. She dropped unceremoniously Kathleen to gently remove gloves and do the same with her hat. Mary immediately put on her knees before the little girl and placed her hands on her waist to look into her eyes.

-What did you do to her? She said, looking up at Sally. Do you hit her? And ... and her hair?

-She is a little girl very disobedient, she deserved it, and who suspect that child to be a girl? She looks like a boy now and it is better that way for some time.

-What are you talking about?

-Do you know your daughter was adopted in Toronto? Do you know who did?

-You told me it was an old acquaintance, but ...

-Detective William Murdoch and his lovely wife Dr. Ogden.

-A policeman? You removed it to a police officer?

-At Christmas Eve, Sally replied laughing, the house was full of policemen and yet it was a breeze, my poor William, he has to blame himself.

Mary did not answer and she watched her drop on the chair by the fireplace. She watched a few moments in silence, while Sally was content to let her gaze travel over the fire, smiling. Then the woman turned to Kathleen again and she smiled, stroking her bruised cheek.

-It will be alright my sweeheart, I am here now, no one will ever hurt you. Your mom is here.

-You are not my mom, Kathleen whispered crying softly.

-Of course I am, your real mother, the one that bore you and fed you and ...

-My mom is Julia, but you are a wicked lady, I do not love you, I do not love youuuuu, yelled the little girl before trying to escape from the house running.

But Mary caught her and she barely shook several times to make her stop screaming.

-I suggest that you tie her for the night, it is tough, Sally whispered while the young woman continued to struggle with the child a little further.

* * *

The day the train arrived at the Winnipeg Station, was a day of relief for William and Julia. Finally they arrived and finally, the investigations to find their daughter could begin. Yet William could not banish from his mind the anxiety to know with whom the girl was. After completing the composite sketch, he had searched for hours who would face reminded him and he had found. Sat on the edge of the bed, he threw regular glances at Julia who was still asleep. He did not know how to tell her that the woman she had chewed a few days earlier was vaguely familiar to him, was none other than Sally Pendrick. He dared not tell her why she wanted to take revenge on him. The memory of this woman reminded him of a painfull period of his life, the one he had lost the woman he loved, and William was afraid of one thing, to lose her again and , forever.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	21. Chapter 21

They had spent the day doing all the hotels in town, hoping to hear that a young woman looking to the sketch was staying in one of them. But they always receive the same answer; nobody had seen her.

-How to find that woman in a city like Winnipeg? Julia sighed. It is like finding a needle in a haystack. And if she came here to find someone, she certainly not lowered into a hotel, but at this person. Perhaps she has already left the city and ...

-Calm down, William whispered taking her hand, we will find a track. I know it.

-How do you do to stay still so confident William?

-I am confident and hopeful to not give up. If we give up, we have no chance of finding our daughter.

-And so what do you propose to do now?

-Now we will have lunch and then we will go to the police station.

-The police station? Julia repeated, frowning. How can they help us if the woman who took Kathleen knows that we search her, she will necessarily discrete.

-The woman who kidnapped our daughter is not her mother, I suspect them of being both wick. If I know the last and thefts business that treats the city police, I can find a track.

-Do you think about an exchange? Who would do such a long trip for a petty theft? This is insane. Unless the person is removed Kathleen does not know us personally, and wants revenge, I do not see why she would take so many risks.

William did not answer and look deeply into Julia's eyes. She felt her heart sink in her chest and her throat tie.

-Do you think of revenge? She whispered softly. Do you think it is him?

-Not him.

-So you know who is this woman?

-No ... no I do not know Julia, William lied, but it is not Gillies.

She saw him look to his left and her heart skipped a beat again. She knew he was lying, and she could not bear it. She wanted to ask him to tell her the truth, she would have made him a scene in the middle of the crowded street in the second. But she saw a young woman pushing a pram a little further, and she remembered that she also hide a dark secret. She did not ask him the truth, not for now.

* * *

They had lunch in almost complete silence, each lost in thoughts. Each thought of their dark secret and that secret growing in them from the inside as the days passed. They did not want to hurt the other, they preferred to suffer in silence, keeping that weight in them. They kept their guilt, their sentence, their regrets. Many times, William looked up to meet Julia's eyes , to start the conversation, to confess everything to her, but she always look on her plate. When she shyly looked up at him, William seemed lost in thought, and she knew that when he would not talk, he remained prostrate, focused on the food in front of him and that he barely touched. She had one wish, get up, throw herself into his arms and tell him everything in his ear. She wanted to feel his arms around her and hear his voice whispering that he understood, that he did not blame her, that he loved her. But Julia knew that this was not possible. William would have collapsed to learn her secret and he would be angry because she have not spoke to him earlier. So she took her eyes looked toward her to plunge her plate in silence.

The only meal ended, they went to the nearest police station. Thanks to his status as an Detective, William was allowed to have a look in the current cases. For most, this does not interested him and he saw no details enabling him to prove that Sally Pendrick could be involved. Except one.

-Why this stolen products should be linked to Kathleen? Julia threw. I do not see that there was more evident between it and the robbing of a jewelery store in the east of the city.

-It involves a young woman that they have not yet found and the products could allow the construction of a formidable machine, bomb perhaps.

-Tell me the name of the person you suspect, and do not lie to me, was angry Julia, you have a clear idea and I want to know.

-Detective, shot a young constable entered the interview room where they had taken place to conduct their investigations, I found this, he said, holding their paper, the deed of a small house North of the city. It belongs to the grandmother-in-law of a certain Marine Pernaud.

-The grandmother of Marine Pernaud incarcerated in Toronto, the mother of Kathleen.

-I thought it was Mary? Threw the young man.

-Yes, she got called Mary in prison, William muttered, and when she escaped she kept the name, but it is her. I will go in the second and ...

-Inspector Morveaux told us to accompany you, he said.

-Well thank you Constable Parks.

He left the room and William got up to follow him when he felt the hand of Julia shut forcefully on his forearm. He looked up at her and met her gaze.

-Please, he murmured, stay here, it is too dangerous for you.

-Tell me, who it is ?

He did not answer immediately, and he cleared his throat, looking at the ground.

-Sally Pendrick, murmured William lip before looking at his wife again.

Then he kissed her cheek and walked away without another word, leaving her alone in the middle of the room, completely lost.

* * *

She had waited for long, interminable minutes in this room, alone, in fear. When she heard the police back again, she went on the open space to see her husband had a few words with the head of the post. She saw him nod and a moment later, William turned to her. He pursed his lips and walked toward her slowy. He tenderly took her trembling hands.

-She was not there, the house was abandoned for years, he murmured, I am sorry, it was just a red herring.

Julia did not answer and just nodded and a moment later, he pulled against him for a hug.

-I will bring you back to the hotel, you are so tired, you need to rest, he whispered into her hair.

Julia did not flinch, and gently hand in hand, they left the police station. They walked down the street to get to their hotel in silence before Julia freezes on site at the corner of a street.

-William, she murmured, look.

He followed her gaze to see people walking on the sidewalk in front of them, he frowned.

-What?

-There was a child, but he looked like so much ...

-But What? William continued while the young woman looked around. JULIA!

-It was her I am sure it was her.

-Do you really believe that Mary could go down the street with Kathleen if she knows that we search her? Julia, you ...

-I am going crazy right? Replied the young woman.

-I do not have say that.

-You do not need to, your eyes speak for you William.

He did not answer and walked a little more of him.

-Yours too Julia, he whispered.

-About what are you talking about?

-You are hiding something, I see it in your eyes so do not deny it.

She raised her eyes, sighing.

-No sense, she said before walking away without giving him another look.

He pursed his lips, as he was dying to get her to talk, but he knew that if he insisted, she would close completely on herself. He was not sure she was hiding something he had suspected, and finally, her reaction proved that he was right. He could not blame her after all, he was aware that she was dying too to ask him why he was convinced that Sally Pendrick was the culprit. But like him, she did not dare ask him to protect him and protect themselves. Like him, he wanted to protect her.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	22. Chapter 22

She had been wise and docile for two days. Two days she listened to the smallest orders and she was complying with all requirements of the young woman who was her mother. But for two days, Kathleen was developing a plan; the one of her escape. She had managed to sneak hide some food in her clothes, time to gather under her bed in an old pillow that smelled of dust. She had won the confidence of the young woman. She had spent several minutes talking to listen to her captors to guess where she was and where to walk when leave the house. She made a quick turn on the edge of the nearest houses, silently Mary's hand, but she did not hesitate to look around her to get her bearings. Sally Pendrick had left the house that morning with what she had asked Mary to steal for her. The little girl knew she did not see her again, and the time had come for her to escape. She took a hunk of bread she had added to her little bundle and she was lying in silence. But although the fatigue tugged, though her eyes stung and the sleep seemed to win on her determination, it does not fail. She stood several minutes lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, again telling the story of Alice in Wonderland to stay awake. When she saw the light go out on the other side of the door, she stood up. The timid light of the moon outside allowed her to see her actions. She took her bag , wrapped in a blanket and placed it around her like a cloak. She put her shoes and sat on the bed. She squeezed her strong cases against her, she bound her fingers and she closed her eyes.

-My dad said that if I ask you something very strong and I really want it, you give it to me, she whispered lip, and Father Francis, he said that I should not have afraid to trust you. So please, please, I want my mom and dad. I want the nasty ladies are punished and never no one hurt us.

The girl bit his lips for a while and with a sigh, she rose and walked quietly to the door. She opened it and looked down the hall deserted and dark. She inhaled deeply, taking her courage before taking the road that led to the stairs a little further. For this, she had to walk past the room where slept the woman who kept her prisoner. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, her breathing at times and cut her legs tremble. She walked slowly, making a face when a floor board creaked under her feet. She continued to progress up the stairs and she almost ran her down. She came to the door she tried to open it, but without much success. Her eyes then fell on the lock, many centimeters above, out of her reach. She pursed her lips before running off to the kitchen to take a chair she carried with difficulty before the door. She climb it and grinned when the latch out. It took her a few short seconds to go down and push the chair to the side to open wide the door. The cold immediately rushed inside but Kathleen did not care for, grinning freedom that was offered to her. She tightened the blanket around her shoulders, and with a firm step, she borrowed the driveway to the street. She arrived almost when the cover was taken by something in her back and she fell violently in the snow.

-Where would you go like that? Threw the young woman she saw.

-I get home, Kathleen replied by jumping up, I will find my mom.

-Bloody Hell Katy, it is me your mother and you will obey me now.

-Otherwise what?

-Oooh you will see.

The little girl screaming while putting full lung and it was quite enough for Mary to pounce on her and dumped her hand over her mouth. Kathleen bit her once with all her strengh. The first shot was fired, then the second and the third. When the girl did nothing but sob softly, Mary took her against her and carried her inside again. The door slammed, the shouting resumed, and with them, blows.

* * *

It had been two days that they were working with the police to try to find a track, two days they found nothing. But yet, they did not lose hope, hope was all that was left to them. They moved away gently from each other, little by little, secret after secret. No one spoke, no one asked. That night in the bed of their hotel room, William could not help but let his eyes slide over the body of his wife. She was lying on her side, and she turned her back. But when the cover slipped from her shoulder, carrying with it the thin fabric of her nightgown, a shiver ran through his entire body. He could not remember how long he had not been intimate with her, there had been this New Year evening they had spent kissing, but he had not covered her body with kisses and hugs for weeks already. And it was missing, she was missing. He then approached her slowly, from stalling his body against hers. His fingers brushed her skin, of her shoulder blade, her shoulder and her neck. He saw her move, and the next moment he placed a tender and long kiss. Julia did not move, feeling her husband start his sweet torture. She knew what those gestures meant, she knew he wanted her, she knew she could not continue to give him all kinds of excuses not to let him make love to her. So she just closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep from crying. He brushed her hair and one of his hands slipped on the leg of his wife to gently raise her nightgown. When it passed on her thigh, she trembled and it had nothing more to William to continue his caress. The fabric slid over her buttocks and he let out a grunt of satisfaction seeing that she was wearing anything.

-You are so beautiful my love, he whispered in her ear as she felt his breath become more jerky.

Once again he leaned against her and she could feel his desire against her back, a second before the hand of William sliding across her femininity. She did not flinch and move just to give him leisure to conduct dance as he intended. But while the desire still climbing a while he ventured still further with his kisses and caresses, she could not repress a sigh, a sigh that did not reflect the pleasure she had often at that time. She bit her lip, too ashamed for letting it escape before William takes her body. He stopped his attacks and then once he left her with a frown.

-Julia? He said gravely. Something wrong?

-No, all is well, lied young woman from behind, continue honey.

Yet he did nothing and slowly, he slid his hand under the chin of the young woman and forcing her to look at him. She did against the heart and met his eyes when he froze.

-Do you ... you crying? William stammered. You ... you do not want it... you have to tell me ... I do not force you if you do not want you ...

-All is well, Julia sighed, stroking his cheek.

-No, William was furious, no it will not. You cry Julia, what happens? Did I doing wrong? Do you feel compelled to just let you do because we are husband and wife? I do not want to make you love if you do not want to, not if you are in such a state. Tell me what happens.

-I ... I can not, Julia whispered lump in her throat.

-What?

They were silent for a few moments staring into one another as the tears flowed freely now on the cheeks of the young woman. Then, in a sob, she pushed him to get out of bed quickly. He caught her just in time before she rushes into the bathroom.

-Please, Julia whispered, do not insist.

-Please, William made the same way, what are you hiding from me? Why will you not tell me? Why you do not want me to touch you?

-I do not want to hurt you William, I ...

-But it is by hiding the truth that you hurt me, do you realize? Inveighed again the young man. We have endured so much together, I am ready to hear everything and I WANT to know Julia. Tell me, dammit.

-I ... I lost our children, she said sobbing, looking at the ground.

-We will find Kathleen although we must move heaven and earth we ...

-Our CHILDREN William, insisted Julia finally looking at him, I ... miscarriages. Three. Three times I could give you a child and three times they died. I am sorry, William, so sorry.

William did not answer and finally let go of her wrist. She saw the trouble winning his eyes and after a few seconds he looked down at the floor, his mouth slightly open. Julia closed her eyes and sighed, feeling her heart sink in her chest. She had a sense of reliving a past scene for years, the day she had broken his heart telling him she was barren. But that night, she did not let time to William to flee the situation, that night, it was her who did. Without waiting for any reaction from her husband, she rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. It did not happen a second longer before she bursts into tears and she glides against the wood of the door crying bitterly for minutes.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	23. Chapter 23

She painfully awakened that morning. The memories of the night before came back to her. Her body no longer obey her, her eyelids were heavy and swollen. With a sigh of grief, Julia opened her eyes and sat up. She was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, huddled against the wood, feet and hands frozen. Aches paralyzed the seconds. She stretched and got up somehow. She cast a quick glance in the mirror that reflected her and she froze. She had red eyes, huge dark circles, she was pale and had disheveled hair. A ghost. She closed her eyes, trying not to sink. The night had been hard. She had cried for a long, interminable minutes alone. She had heard William beg to open the door, but she did not. She did not come face to him after her terrible confession. She did not see his sad eyes, she would not be in front of a man who would only watch her without speaking. She had kept this secret alone and alone she had to face the pain she felt in her and she had made him feel. William had not insisted long last. He then joined their bed, convinced that she would do the same. He had waited for several minutes, lost in thought. But Julia did not leave the bathroom and finally, against the heart, he fell asleep from exhaustion. He tenderly called behind the door the next morning. But Julia did not answer. So he dressed, made freshen with what was left in the room and he shaved with difficulty, having left his needed in the bathroom. Once ready, he left the room without a word. He gave his instructions to the reception, and he left the hotel, visiting the police station to continue his investigations.

* * *

When she left the bathroom to get to the bedroom, Julia's heart clenched in her chest. She saw that her husband was gone, and he had not even left her a note. She searched her suitcase to take her clothes can not help caressing the dress of the doll she kept between colored fabrics. She dressed quickly and was startled when hearing two blows on the door.

-Mrs. Murdoch? It is breakfast, Mr. Murdoch asked me to bring it to you at eight hours. May I come inside?

Julia sighed deeply, shaking her head from side to side before heading to the door and open it on an old man holding a tray before her. She smiled shyly and he did the same. She took the tray and the next moment the old man put his hand into his pocket to also hand her an letter.

-He also gave me this, he insisted that I give it to you in person, he said, laying it on the shelf, bon appétit Madam.

-Thank you, Julia said simply before man borrows the hallway and walks away without another word.

She closed the door and left the tray on the coffee table on which were a teapot, a cup, a plate and some biscuits. She made some tea and she fell on the nearby chair. Then, slowly, she took the letter and opened it. She then read the words writing from the hand of her husband.

_"I went to the police station,_

_eat something and rest._

_See you later,_

_William. "_

She sighed. There was nothing that evoked the events of the day before, but there was no tenderness in his words. Not a "_I love you_" or "I kiss you" .nothing. She casually threw the letter on the table and she drank her tea, she ate a cookie and when the little clock struck half past eight, she left the room, perfectly wrapped in a long warm coat for cold weather outside.

* * *

She preferred to walk than take a carriage to the police station. In truth, she did not want to go there, she would not be faced with her husband, she wanted to forget for a morning the nightmare she lived. William plunged headlong into the work and she felt that he knew that behave as a police detective, not a father. And one morning, she did not want to be the wife of the detective, she just wanted to be a mother. She strolled on the almost deserted sidewalk, watching the shop windows blankly when a woman inside one of them caught her attention. She froze, someone she known. But she did not know what she had to do. Her heart cried out to her to enter the shop, to pounce on her and make her confess by any means the place where she was holding her daughter captive, but her head, she told her to outwit it. Thus, in one bound she stepped away from the window and hid behind the store, scanning the moment Sally Pendrick would come out. She waited several minutes motionless, feeling the cold numb slowly. When the figure she knew left the shop, it was quite enough to Julia to follow at a distance, for a few minutes before she got into a carriage. She found another quickly without delay and asked the driver to follow the one that was in front of them, but at a respectable distance. The journey lasted a few minutes through the streets of the city that eventually slows the pace in a rather posh residential area.

-We arrived Madam, launched the man.

Julia saw Sally regain home and close the door behind her.

-Do not stop, she threw, and bring me to the police station number two please.

He just nodded and Julia sat down again in the dark chair, feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest while the horse resumed its course on snow.

She burst into the police station and headed running towards the small interview room they occupied. The men looked at her present misunderstanding but she can not lent any attention.

-145 Klarson Street, she said out of breath, send your men.

...began the Inspector.

-Sally Pendrick is there and she can has Kathleen, Julia was angry , you have to go NOW.

-Listen to me, we ...

-William, Julia begged, turning to him, I beg you to trust me.

He was silent a moment, staring into the look of his wife before lifting his eyes to the three other men in the room, he just nodded for them.

-Well, it does not hurt to check, grumbled the Inspector, we will treat the case of parental violence later, he told to his men, take a carriage big enough for four of us.

The young man beside him nodded and left the room. William is made ready to do the same, but Julia tightened her fingers on his sleeve as he passed by her side. They met their gaze just one second before the young woman let go and look at the ground. William pursed his lips and his fingers gently took the road to the cheek of his wife, who closed her eyes at this contact. He stroked a few moments and she felt him put a long kiss on her forehead before leaving her when she looked up at him. He smiled softly, letting his thumb stroking her thin lips. She made the same and without a word, William left the room.

* * *

The girl could barely open her eyes. Her eyelids were swollen, long cut across her arcade, a hematoma on her nose and drew a little blood coagulated on her lower lip. She tried to move, but her whole body seemed disjointed her. Large chains were around her wrists and ankles, leaving red marks. She wanted to stand up, scream, but she had not the strength, she wept in silence, simply, feeling tears burn her skin in their path.

-But to where? Launched the voice of Mary on the other side of the door of the room where she was.

-I do not care were, retorted the other woman, Mrs Murdoch saw me and followed me, then you'd better leave town and in the direction opposite to mine. It is through me that you have found your girl, and it is because of my goodness you are both alive. So if you wanted to say anything at all to the police, I do not leave you a long time to live. If course, the father of this girl does not kill you before.

-Kathleen's father died, Mary grumbled, I killed him with my own hands and would kill him too, and his bitch wife if they try to take back my daughter.

Kathleen heard the other other woman laugh.

-You do not know what you say, she said before the door opens on the fly, Murdoch is hard to kill.

The little girl was dazzled by the light that came in and she closed her eyes for a moment.

-Oh my God, Sally sighed, but you are a monster. You are relentless on her.

-She deserved, grumbled the other woman, a bad girl you were right.

Sally did not answer and Mary went to her daughter to detach before doing stand up and walk beside her. Kathleen did not flinch, she simply left, leaving only out a few groans of pain as they left the house in a hurry.

-Remember, Sally whispered amount in the first carriage that was in front of the house, we do not know each other and you have never seen me, she said before closing the door and the cariage will be soars in the deserted street.

Mary watched her go and the next moment, she brought up the girl in the second, she did the same, closing the door too. Then, as the horse began to walk with his slow, she took Kathleen on her lap and tenderly stroked her hair.

-It will be alrigth my little sweeheart, now you know I am your mother and you have to obey me, is not it?

-Yes ... mom, Kathleen stammered without ceasing to tremble from head to feet.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	24. Chapter 24

It was with a heavy heart that William joined the police station. Once again he returned empty-handed from his investigations, once again he was going to tell his wife that he had failed. Once again he would take her in his arms to comfort her, to reassure her, as he no longer believed.

The house was empty, a woman had actually lived there, Sally Pendrick had been formally identified, but again she had escaped before they arrive. Any child had been seen with her and at that moment, William feared more than ever that her daughter was the prisoner of her biological mother. He knew exactly that Mary was ill and he was afraid, so afraid.

-Do not worry Murdoch, had thrown the inspector giving him a blow on the shoulder, we are close. Pendrick will not escape us and she will tell us where she took your daughter.

William did not answer him and he had noded just before the man resumes.

-We will question your wife and taken up ...

-No, William whispered to cut him, I ... I wish to retire for the rest of the day please. I need to talk to my wife and I do not want to do it here.

-Well, as you want, after all you are not here officially, I will try to tell you if we have something new.

-Thank you, William politely replied before walking away quickly from him to join the interview rooms down the hall.

He felt his throat tighten a little more as he got closer to where Julia was. Before entering, he stopped. He quietly looked out the small window in the dark room. His heart skipped a beat as he watched. Julia was sitting, staring into space, her left hand holding her head. He saw her engagement ring at her finger shine , and he could not help but smile, remembering the day of their wedding. He could not deny that fatigue and anxiety of recent weeks were visible on her face, yet he found her beautiful, as always. He took a deep breath before heading to the open door. When he arrived in the doorway, she looked up at him and got up in a jump. But still, she asked for nothing because in meeting his eyes, she realized. She refrained from pushing a sob and she bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling.

-Too late, she sighed, once again it was too late. You did not find her, it is not ?

-As long as Kathleen is alive, it is not too late, William whispered.

-What are the next tracks? Did you question the neighborhood? Are you going to search the house and ...

-I will return to the hotel, gently cut William, I need a little rest.

-Oh, well in that case I am going to stay and ...

-I also need you, the young man continued in the same tone.

-William we ...

\- Please, the young man insisted, stepping closer to her to take her hand, please, he said again by plunging his eyes into hers.

She felt his fingers close with more force on hers and he stroked with thumb rings she wore. She saw in his eyes a huge pain and she therefore no longer resisted. She just nodded before William does leads out of the room without a word. They grabbed their coats and a few short minutes later, they found themselves in the street, ready to ride in a carriage to get to their hotel.

* * *

William collapsed on the bed, sighing, with a quick movement removing his tie. He then threw it on the ground and a second later, Julia picked it up and put it on a chair. He sat, prostrate without giving her a glance. Julia, as she was in a corner of the room, looked at him, simply. Her eyes slid over the clock a little further, 11:23. She was so exhausted she could have sworn it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. She again gave all her attention to William and she noticed at this time that he also looked exhausted. She had rarely seen him in such a state. And she wanted to not be as powerless.

William closed his eyes, still sitting on the bed in silence. So Julia took her coat and walked to the door.

-I will let you rest William, I will return later.

-Why did not you tell me? He asked in a calm, steady voice without looking.

-Tell what? Julia immediately replied, feeling her throat tighten.

-Do not take me for an idiot, sighed the young man, looking her at last, you know very well what I mean. Why did you not tell me? Why have you kept this secret and pain in you so long? We are husband and wife and you know you can trust me. You know I love you, so I do not understand your reaction. I try to find an answer, I do not have one, then tell me. Why Julia?

-To ... To protect you, she said, looking at the floor, because I did not want to hurt you. I knew you will suffer ... and I did not want to hurt you. I thought the bear for me was the best thing to do if you did not know, you do not suffer.

\- Do you know what the problem is between us Julia? William launched. We want so much to protect each other that we do even more harm.

-I ...

-Your secret hurt me, not because you lost these children, but because you did not tell me.

-Excuse me, Julia threw a sob without approaching him, I blame myself so much if you knew. I have so wanted to have children and be able to announce to you, I will want to see your happiness and instead, I made you more harm. William I am sorry, I did not want all of this.

-I know.

She did not answer and he just held out his hand to her. After a final hesitation, she release her coat and went to him to take his hand. William the then pulled against her and she slipped between his knees. He could not resist the urge to come and put his hands on her hips. He stroked a moment, feeling Julia's fingers slip into his hair.

-I know that we had done everything to have a child, he murmured, looking at her, but I do not want you to be still sad today because you can not give me one. I want you to remember that I love you and whatever happens I will always love you Julia. I need you in my life and for nothing in this world I want to lose you. But secrets have separated us so many times. Please, promise me you will not hide me something again. If one day you got pregnant again and if you ... we... lose this child again, promise me to tell me. I beg you, he whispered lip as she felt a tear escape her eyes.

-I promise darling, Julia replied.

He still kept his eyes plunged into hers seconds before lowering it to the belly of his wife. His hands made their way under her navel and he pulled against him to kiss it. He closed his eyes and immediately broked the last barriers.

-Excuse me Julia. I have too lost our child.

-Forgive you? What do you want to...

-Kathleen, the child that we finally had, we lost her because of me. This is all my fault, all my fault and I do not know what to do.

Julia walked away a little of him to slip a hand under his chin and force him to look at her. She looked into his eyes, seeing a tear slide down his cheek. As soon as she knelt before him without even leaving his eyes.

-William, did not say that, it is not your fault.

-I knew it would happen one day, one day, a ghost from the past would destroy my life with you, and when is was the case I did not do anything to prevent it. Kathleen pays the price, like you.

-Do not say that, I beg you, Julia whispered, putting her forehead against his while closing her eyes, you are a wonderful man and you did everything you could to protect us and to find her . You are a good father.

-I am afraid, William sighed, closing his eyes, I am so afraid of losing her. I can not imagine what you have gone through in recent months, and three times.

-You were there, just as I am here for you today. Together we are stronger, remember? She said crossing away just to meet his gaze.

She smiled tenderly and he did the same before he closed his arms around her and plunged his face into her neck.

-William, Julia said, you were there in recent months, even if you knew nothing, you were there. I need you to take me in your arms and that you tell me that you love me and you did. I did not want your pity, but I got your love and that's all that mattered. What would you have done differently?

-I would say that I love you and that you can always count on me. I would have told you that it was nobody's fault and that we tried again as many times as it takes but if you did not wanted to, I will not force you. I would have told you that I will dream to see you carry our child, but you will not have to carry it in your womb, that raise a child together would be the most beautiful miracles in my eyes. But I have also been able to say anything, just to hold you in my arms and dry your tears. I was there, of course, but if I had known I would have done much more.

-I know, Julia whispered shaking even closer to him to feel her heart beating against his, I know William, she says before diving too her face in her husband's neck and finally they silently do well prove in the most tender way that they loved each other deeply and would always be there for each other.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	25. Chapter 25

Julia and William had spent their afternoon at the hotel. They had a little talk about the case, but they mainly talked about Kathleen and spoke the last past months. They were lying on the bed, exhausted and had fallen asleep pressed against each other, closely entwined. They awoke when the night had already fallen. They quickly refreshed to reach the hotel's restaurant and eat something. Once their meal finished, they recrossed the reception where the receptionist handed them notes from the police station. They had newsout Sally Pendrick and parental violence case intrigued Inspector asking the presence of William. When they had finished reading the messages they met their gaze and Julia took a step toward William to caress her cheek, smiling.

-Go ahead.

-Do you not want to come with me ...

-No, not this time. Do your duty and bring me our daughter William. I will stay in at hotel waiting for you.

-Julia, you can come and ...

-You do not understand, murmured the young woman plunging her eyes into his, I need you to do William, that is belong to you to do so. You are her father, you are my husband. I will wait and although it may happen I will be there for you.

He did not answer and she approached him to tenderly kiss him, snuggling into his arms.

-Take care of you Detective, she whispered on his lips without opening her eyes, I love you, said the young woman before walking away from him, smiling softly.

He did the same and he did not leave her eyes until she borrowed the stairs a little further to reach their bedroom again.

* * *

The young man had spent many hours at the police station. He had lots of information about Sally Pendrick's plans. Men had attempted an attack that night, products stolen by the young woman had been found, but she still unfound. They had checked all the stations, they had questioned employees carriage stations, the bosses of the drivers who had left the city. But they found no connection to the woman. Then the Inspector took him to a shabby little house on the outskirts of the city.

-A night noise complaint was filed two days ago, a woman beat her daughter for hours. According to the description of Mary and your daughter, it could be them.

-And you did not come sooner? William growled rapidly advancing towards the house.

\- Mr. Murdoch, we have complaints of this kind every day, threw the Inspector , parents correct their children often.

William did not answer and he rushed into the house, finding a police constable in the entrance.

-The house is deserted, but you should go up Mr. Murdoch, in the bedroom down the hall.

Without any hesitation, William borrowed the stairs, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. He ran along the dark corridor and into the room. Two small candles were lit and he saw only the space around him. The simple little bed, the chamber pot, chains on the ground, the small table in the center of the room. He walked toward it and his fingers caressed the damaged wood. He could not help smiling at what had been burned. A bunny, a woman with a long dress, a man at her side with a big hat and between them, a little girl holding their hand. William could not restrain a tear and fell on the bed squeaked. He put his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

-It was therefore the right track, launched an inspector in the doorway.

-Indeed, William sighed, looking up at him, we need to know the direction that took the carriage.

-We are unable to locate Pendrick do you believe that we will have more luck with Mary?

-Mary Iis much less clever, while Kathleen is very smart. My daughter brought us here. She will lead us to her. And I am convinced that we are close.

-We will question the neighbors, but at this time it sounds complicated to me Murdoch. We will keep you informed.

-You know where to find me, William sighed, getting up before leaving the bedroom and the modest home.

* * *

He took a carriage to the hotel and up to his room. He went quietly, seeing his wife lying in bed, apparently asleep. He joined the bathroom and changed. He slipped quietly in bed. He looked attentively the young woman who had turn her back. He saw her shake against the doll of their daughter. Then his fingers caressed her shoulder and he kissed in the hollow of her neck.

-We have a track, he murmured, noticing that her eyes were open, it is only a matter of time. Kathleen is near and soon she will be with us again Julia.

He put a hand on the belly of Julia to lure against him and she put her hand on his without looking at him.

-And Sally? Murmured the young woman tied throat.

-We have arrested her accomplices and prevented the attack she was preparing, but she escaped. We do not know where she is currently.

Julia did not answer and she closed her eyes, still snuggling deeper into the arms of her husband, where she knew she was safe. He just then kissed her hair and pressed against her, shoving his face in her hair. William then closed his eyes in turn and both fell asleep tenderly one against the other.

* * *

The next day they finally had a concrete track, finally, a person could assert with certainty that she saw Mary and the girl leave the city in northern direction in a carriage. Won by hope again, Julia prepared some clothes, the minimum so they can go two or three days if they needed it. They left their belongings at the hotel, renting the room for a week even though they were on the move. They took a carriage in the direction where Mary had fled. They made a few hours in complete silence, pressed against each other, until the driver stopped the carriage. It took them a second to understand what was happening.

-Weather is rotten, threw the old man while the couple went out, a snowstorm threatens to fall, we need to stop.

-I beg you, Julia threw quite upset, you known others do not? This is not a little snow that will stop us.

-My little lady, threw the man arriving near her, you come from the city, here we are in the north, in the countryside and Lucilla will not keep overnight if ...

-Well, cut Julia, though, stay here but me it is out of the question that I do not continue.

-And you will die by cold in three hours.

-Well do I, she cried, going to the carriage to take her bag, but I continued by foot.

She glanced at William who approached her.

-Julia, do you hear what you say? This man knows the area, he lived all his life here, he feels the storm and get ...

-Well then go William, threw the young woman, stay with him and go in a hostel, I do not stop.

She walked next to him by giving him a nudge and she began to walk on the deserted road, sinking in the snow at times but without looking back once.

-Your little wife has character, threw the old man.

He just met the gaze of William who shrugged, pursed his lips.

-You will find trappers cabins to three or four kilometers, he said, pointing to the place where Julia walked away, I advise you to convince her shelter there. I am serious, you will not survive otherwise.

-Thank you, William sighed before walking away to Julia to join her and take the bag she was holding.

They just exchanged glances and they walked at the same step, as the old man watched them and shook his head from side to side.

-Ah people from the city, he grumbled, go Lucilla, he added, caressing the side of the horse, we go my old girl.

He got into the carriage again and maneuvered to turn around with his horse as the snow began to fall more heavily on the countryside.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	26. Chapter 26

They walked along the trail for ten minutes already, in silence. The snow was falling harder, their feet sank into the white gold, they were soaked and frozen and yet they continued to walked again and again with a slow. William regular cast glances at his wife, she stared at the horizon. She could not see further than five meters in front of her and when the wind got up, she closed her eyes, feeling the snow beat her face and burn her skin. After a short pause, she wiped her face and she left. Her foot sank again into a pile of snow, and she fell. With a sigh, she violently tugged at the hem of her skirt before feel William's arm slip into her back. He helped her up and when she wanted to continue, the fingers of her husband closed again forcefully on her forearm. She looked up at him, leaving a lock of her hair escaping from her hood.

-William, what ...

-The storm rises Julia, we have to take shelter.

-There is no way I stop do you hear me? Scolded the young woman wanting to escape from him.

But he continued to hold her firmly, his eyes deep in hers.

-Let me go, whispered Julia, you ...

-There was a cabin a little further, he said, pointing to a small building behind the trees, we go and you will not be discussed.

-I beg your pardon? Huffed the woman. You want me to obey you without question? William ever you have asked me such a thing, do you really think I will obey you, just because you decide? It is out of the question ...

She stopped speaking when her husband violently pulled her against him and took her in his arms to make her off the ground. He wobbled dangerously and Julia could only cling to him with all her strenght. He placed her on his shoulder like a sack of flour, putting a hand on her buttocks and the other in the hollow of her knees.

-WILLIAM! Julia screamed her head upside down in his back. Put me on the ground IMMEDIATELY.

-It is out of the question, William muttered walking, if you refuse to walk to the hut, well you will not have to walk but there is no question that we continue our journey and it is out of question you die of cold.

-I warn you I ...

-I saw you sick last winter Julia and you almost die, then argue as much as you want, hate me and hit me if you want, but you will spend the night in the hut , end of the discussion.

She did not answer and he felt her stop fighting. She relaxed and he went his way in silence, without even looking back. They arrived at the cabin somehow. Before trying to drop Julia on the floor of wooden steps, she spoke.

-Do you intend to put me down now?

-It depends, do you intend to run away?

She did not answer and sighed deeply. Then very gently, William slid her against him, he placed his hands in the small of the back of his wife to hold against him. They were so close to each other that they could feel their warm breath mingling.

-So tell me, murmured William, will you decide on to spend the night here or will I have to tie you up before going to sleep?

-I do not know, Julia whispered on his lips, we have never tried after all. Perhaps you would like it, tie me.

He did not reply, feeling the tension that united them at this time, as he saw a spark of desire to dance in the eyes of the young woman. She touched only his lips with her own without leaving his eyes before taking the bag as he was still when she bypasses to enter the house deserted. He stood on the doorstep to regain his senses, then, after a clearing of the throat, he entered his turn. As they had thought the house was abandoned. It had only one room, but all the furniture needed for living was there. There was also a fireplace, oil for lamps, a bed, a table with two wooden benches, a chest,a closet. Julia went to the exploration of space and she went out blankets from the wardrobe when William shut the door behind him.

-It will be alright for a night, he whispered, rubbing his hands, we will make a fire, he added, pointing to the fireplace.

He took the paper, matches and saw wood piled next to the cave. While he was trying to start the fire, Julia fluttered around him to light the candles and oil lamps. When heat reached the room, they withdrew their cape and coat. William took one of the benches and placed it in front of the fireplace while Julia fumbled furniture. William heard her laugh and a second later she came to sit beside him. He then placed a blanket immediately on her shoulders and the young woman handed him a bottle.

-Nuts or plums alcohol? She asked, crossing his eyes.

-Do you want to drink? Do you really think that is wise?

-Oooh William, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling, what do you think could happens to us? We are husband and wife and we will not get out of this house before the end of the storm. Alcohol keeps body warm you know.

-And do you know how much I do not like alcohol, he said, grinning.

-Well, in that case, do not drink, said Julia shrugged.

She put a bottle on the floor and opened the second under the gaze of her husband. A moment later, she took it to her mouth and drank several sips.

-MMMMHHH, She moaned, wiping her lips, you are wrong, this liqueur is delicious.

He just looked at her a few seconds before smiling shyly and watch the fire burn in front of them. They remained silent so many minutes without even give a glance. Julia was content to drink again and again while the young man was not paying any attention, lost in thought. After a few minutes, he got up and walked to the fireplace.

-I am going to see if there is wood outside, he said, turning to his wife.

-No, I go, said Julia, getting up in a jump before waver.

-Julia do you ...

-I am not able, I know, she sighed, I must remind you that I have experience with ax William , I know chopping wood and I will prove it.

-Julia, William muttered while his wife headed to the door, you do not go, he said, taking her by the wrist.

-Still giving me orders Detective? She said, gesturing. Well you know what? I can not stand your orders, I will do what I want and if I want to cut wood, I will do it, is that clear?

-You are Drunk, William continued, pointing to the bottle she was still holding.

-Perhaps yes, but at least I am not cold, while you are. I am the Doctor, William, then this is for you to listen to me.

-I was a logger.

-But you are unable to find your way in the night.

-And you, you are unconscious and stubborn.

-But I am not blind and obtuse, Julia replied.

-You are rebellious and incredibly ...

-What? Julia interrupted gently smiling. What am I too William?

He did not answer and looked into hers, a moment later Julia saw his look darken and with incredible strength, he grabbed her and tucked between his body and the table.

-Beautiful, he murmured, stroking her neck, desirable and ...

-And? Julia sighed on his lips.

-I want you, William whispered, letting his fingers touch the thin skin of her neck.

She laughed before kiss the neck of her husband.

-Well, then, take me William, take me if you are a man, now, Julia whispered in his ear.

She walked away from him just to meet his eyes and smiled. She felt William take the bottle to drink a long sip. He sent the bottle away and a second later he sealed his lips to hers. He kissed her hungrily. Julia let out a long moan of pleasure, clinging with all her strength at his neck. The hands of William then went to the exploration of her body. She spread her legs and sat on the table without even leaving his mouth, feeling his tongue dancing sensually with hers. William stood between her legs going up the hem of her skirt over her thighs. He opened her shirt to testify with burning kisses on her corset and the top of her chest. The young woman reared delight and so the dance began. The passion had taken over the tenderness and in a few short minutes, they were both naked. The table trembled several times under the assaults and violent kidney shots of William and Julia wrapped her legs around the hips of her husband. He placed his hands on her bare buttocks and he carried her before the fire without stop letting his tongue dancing on the thin skin of her neck. William laid her on the floor, watching a few seconds, the fire light draw the curves of her body already sweating. He saw the locket he had given her at Christmas to rest between her breasts. He put his hand and stroked the fingertips, causing another spasm to the young women. He felt the hand of his wife on his chest and he leaned forward again without leaving her eyes. They exchanged a smile before they kiss again tenderly and deeply, before William shows her how much he loved her, how much she drove him crazy. The moans sounded in unison, like music, before finally they catch their breath, closely entwined before the fire, after sharing what they had not known for weeks already, happiness and fullness to love and be loved.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	27. Chapter 27

It was a chill in his back that woke Detective Murdoch. Without opening his eyes, he buried his face in her hair undone the young woman who was against him. He tightened his arms around her, leaving his fingers caressing her soft skin in the lower back. He felt the hand of his wife tenderly stroking his chest and he just smiled. His body was suffering from aches to have spent the night on the hard ground, but his heart was filled with joy. At that moment, he was not thinking about anything if it was the joy of holding the woman he loved. The images of the day before came back to him. Her smile, the softness of her lips, the scent of her hair, the view of her body tense by pleasure, the sound of her words of love and sighs that she had pushed into his ear. Her gaze. The warmth of her body pressed against his. William reliving that night of love and passion before another thrill will make him open his eyes. The fire in the fireplace in front of him was off for a long time already. The cover he had put on their naked bodies was not large enough to cover them both. His skin was in direct contact with the fresh air and felt the cold chill him to the bone. He looked down at Julia, tightly pressed against him, lying on her side, her hands on his chest, her face nestled in the crook of his neck, her hair loose over her bare shoulders swaying. He smiled, noticing how she was nestled against him, seeing that she was not suffering from the cold, being entirely wrapped in the blanket on the one hand and on the other his skin against hers. He moved a little, noticing that his wife had slipped between his legs to be even closer to him, so close that every time she breathed her chest pressed a little against him and her warm breath traveling in his neck. Despite the cold, William did not move for several minutes, just looking at the peaceful face of his wife asleep against him. He let his fingers dance in her hair before coming to deposit a tender kiss. Julia moved a little and William took the opportunity then to get away from her. He saw her to make leave his grip gently so as not to wake her. She even moved a little and he watched her with love, seeing the cover slip on her body. Daylight allowed to see every curve, every red mark he had left on her skin usually so white and perfect. He could not resist the urge to testify a tender kiss on her breast, on her stomach, on her forehead and then on her shoulder. He saw a shiver through and the next moment he tenderly covered her again. She wrapped herself in the blanket and turned her back without opening eyes. William then stood up. He walked to the table at the foot of which was their clothing. He dressed quickly and after a last look at his wife, he left the house.

* * *

It took him a few short minutes to find wood stacked against the wall of the cabin. He took several logs and came again. The sun was up and the storm had stopped, a bright sun shining in the sky devoid of any cloud. However, North bitter cold froze his face and the temperature inside the house had become relatively low. Thus, for a few minutes, William worked on to make fire in the fireplace without his wife wakes up. When crackled in the cave and started to warm up the space again, William turned to Julia again. He leaned forward and pressed a long kiss on her temple, stroking her cheek.

-I love you my love, he whispered, never forget that. Whatever happens Julia, I have always loved you and I will until my last breath.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before moving away and getting up quickly. He walked to the table and he let his watch she had given him. He sighed deeply and gave him one last look. Then, without a word, he grabbed his hat and his coat. He put the mansion and left quietly.

-I am coming Kathleen, I am almost here my little princess, he said, looking at the horizon before leaving the porch of the cabin and onto the road with a quick and determined.

* * *

The woman awoke slowly. She could hear the fire crackling and warmth on her face. She opened her eyes and smiled. That night was as magical as the others. That night, she had forgotten all her troubles and fears. That night, she was sincerely loved, with tenderness, passion. William had always shown her respect, love and desire he felt towards her, but that night, she had a sense of reliving the first time he had made love to her. She felt at peace, simply. With a smile fixed on her lips, she turned, intrigued not to feel her husband's arm around her, convinced she will see him a little further. But yet she saw no one in the house. She sat up, putting her hand on her chest to hold the cover she had around her.

-William?

There was no response and she stood up. She wrapped herself in the blanket big enough to dress completely and she walked to the table. She saw the watch he had placed on it. She read the engraved words and her heart skipped a beat.

_-I love you my love, whispered the voice of William in her mind, never forget that. Whatever happens Julia , I have always loved you and I will until my last breath._

-William, reathed Julia walked quickly toward the door.

She opened wide and stepped onto the porch, feeling the cold chill to the bone. She looked around but saw nothing that indicated that her husband was there.

-WILLIAM, she cried, WILLIAM!

She felt fear win completely and she was giddy knowing what had happened.

-William, murmured she , feeling the tears flow, I beg you, do not do this, please.

Again, only the silence of the countryside answered her and she slid her hand on her chest to grab her pendant, closing her fingers firmly on it. She closed her eyes, biting her lips. She knew what her husband would do. She knew why he had left only the hand there, why he had left his watch, why he had whispered these words in her sleep. William was left alone. Only him would find their daughter, only him would face the mother of her, only him would risk his life, because he loved her so much that he would die for her.

A breath of wind twirled Julia's hair and she froze. She looked once footprints in the snow and she sighed deeply before returning to the house, closing the door behind her, her heart took a huge anxiety.

* * *

William was soon arrived in the village they had tried to join the day before. It took him a few short minutes to question the villagers on the possible presence of Mary and her child. All agreed on one point; the young woman was in a house outside of the forest, fifteen minutes walk from the village. On learning this, the young man asked a horse he paid the loan with the little money he still had in his pocket, and without hesitation, he threw the horse galloping in the plain. With each stride, his heart beat faster. He knew he was close to the goal, so close that he did not want to waste a single second.

He arrived at the modest home made from the main house and a small barn. He dismounted and walked as quietly as he could. He saw the young woman he knew perfectly the face, empty a chamber pot in the snow and he walked slowly toward her.

-Good morning, he said in the most innocent of the world as she turned to him.

-What do you want ? Mary grumbled.

-I ... I got lost and I ...

He stopped talking when he saw a child appear in the doorway.

-Go inside John, Mary whispered to his attention.

Despite her short hair and her boy's clothes, he immediately recognized that look and yet the face marked with bruises and cuts. He tried to smile to the child, but it would have betrayed his identity and he quickly left eye. Unfortunately not quickly enough that Mary did not notice. A smile was born on the face of Kathleen and Mary immediately went before her.

-I do not know this place, threw the woman taking the Kathleen arm to make it enter, take your way.

In a leap, William walked toward them but the door slammed.

-Paappaaaaa, Kathleen screamed inside, papaaaaaaa.

He drummed several times at the door which did not open. He heard the shots and the little girl cry. Then, without waiting for a second longer, William opened the door violently and then rushed inside. A shot was flying crows on the roof of the barn and the next moment, silence fell.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	28. Chapter 28

Hearing the girl screaming, his blood had a beat. William had drummed harder on the door and a violent kick, he opened it. He ran to the small room at the back of the house in which Mary had fled to escape through the door at the back. But Kathleen had struggled again and again with rage. She called her father while Mary was trying to silence her. The young woman was holding her by the waist tightly, without worrying about the kicking the little girl gave her. She walked somehow to the door before Kathleen bite her hand and she escapes a few moments.

-Little bitch, threw the young woman grabbed her by the arm where a hematoma already covered.

Kathleen groaned and soon the girl violently struck in the face.

-RELEASE HER, cried William entered the room.

Mary looked up at him and a second later, she pulled Kathleen against her again. The Detective then saw the gun she was holding and he froze, feeling fear win completely.

-Do not approach, launched the young woman pointing the gun to the head of the girl who just cried, do not approach or I will kill her.

-I beg you, William whispered, raising his hands in front of him a sign of appeasement, do not harm her.

-She is MY daughter do you hear me? Mine, I have the power of life and death over her. You are nothing to her.

-Mary please, William sighed while trying to hold back tears.

-I would never let someone take her , she is my little girl, she said, sobbing, mine do you hear me? And if I can not have her, no one, no one will.

-She is only a chil Mary, I beg you, let her go. She is innocent.

-No, no I will not.

\- Please, sobbed the girl moooom.

-Do you heard? Mary threw a laugh. Mom, she calls me mom.

-Mary, she is terrified, said William, YOU terrify her. If you behave with her as a mother with her daughter, she would not be afraid of you, she does not fight to escape and you do not have to punish her and hit her.

-He is insolent and stubborn, she deserves these corrections.

-Do you even lov her? Scolded the young man. Do you love this child Mary?

-IT IS MY DAUGHTER! I give her life. She is my flesh and blood.

-If you love her, the Detective continued calmly, you do not hurt her in this way, you gave her the choice to love you when she would want to do. You will not keep her prisonner, you will ensure that she will always fall asleep on a full stomach, warm, that she lacks nothing. You gave her kisses, you would take her in your arms, you spend hours watching her sleep. That's what her mother did, because she loves her with all her heart. If you loved her as a mother loves her daughter, you would have gone through hell to find her and bring her back and ...

-It is what I did, and I found her. I risked my life to have her with me again.

-But what is the price? Look at her, look what you did to her. A mother does not do this to her child, not that she loves a boundless love. You have given birth to this child, but you are not her mother Mary, her mother is the woman who died of fear and anxiety since she disappeared, her mother is the one with the broken heart since that someone kidnapped her daughter. Her mother, William continued softly, is the woman who loves her with all her heart and who would give her life for her, her mother is waiting to be brought back her daughter. Please Mary, William threw pleading, let me bring Kathleen to her mother.

Mary was silent for a while, never taking his eyes William yet letting her tears sliding down her cheeks. He thought that the world had stopped spinning. He did not know if his words had had an impact on the young woman because he knew from the first day that she was unpredictable and profoundly sick. The gesture she had, confirmed him in his analysis. He saw Mary down to Kathleen a few seconds to kiss her hair and very gently, she loosened her arms the size of the girl. She looked up at William and before he had time to do anything at all she brought the weapon at her temple.

-I would not live without her, threw the young woman in a sob before shooting.

The shot rang violently but when she felt the arm of the young woman unraveling of her size, Kathleen rushed to William running. He crouched immediately, opening his arms as he saw the body of Mary fall heavily to the ground. A second later, Kathleen snuggled against him and he hugged her hard. He could not take his eyes of the poor woman extended a little further, a gaping hole in his head, the blood flowing on the dark floor.

-Papa, Kathleen sobbed into his neck, papa you found me. I knew you would find me, I knew.

-I am here my princess, William replied in one breath before closing his eyes, I am here. It is all over, you are safe now.

He placed a hand on the back of the head of the girl to prevent her from turning around and see the body a little further. And they remained there, entwined for several minutes before William becomes separated from her to plunge his eyes in hers ravaged by tears. He wiped one which had slipped down her cheek bruised before smiling tenderly.

-We will find Julia now, he said softly, she was incredibly worried, you know?

-She is there?

-Yes, she is here with me I will bring you to her.

The girl had a huge smile and put her arms around his neck for a tender embrace. He then took her in his arms and without departing, he carried her out of the house to leave quickly. Once outside, he walked to the horse and placed the girl. He climbed to turn his back and once comfortably, he threw the animal galloping, feeling the body of the girl to rest against his chest.

* * *

Julia had quickly dressed, seeing that her husband had left her alone. Her mind seethed as she passed her clothes, she was tying her corset, she tried to discipline her hair.

She was angry, anxious and disoriented. She did not know what to do. She wanted to leave the house immediately follow the footprints to find her husband and whether he was alive, if he had found their daughter, he was unharmed. Yet she wondered if she simply should not wait here. It was what he had asked her to do, to protect her. She respected his choice and she understood because she would have done the same for him.

-But who will protect you if I am not here William? Julia murmured, stroking fingertip she was still holding the watch.

She sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling.

-And you definitely think I will wait for you here, she said jumping up.

She put the watch in her pocket and took her coat she passed quickly. Then she stared at her cape over her shoulders. She walked to the door and opened it on the fly and it froze, seeing the young woman who stood in front of her.

-Well, hello Mrs Murdoch, she said smiling, would you do me the honor of letting me in?

-Sally, sighed Julia felt her heart sink in her chest, where is my daughter? What have you done to her?

She wanted to throw at her, but the young woman pointed a dagger and Julia did not move once more.

-I do not do that if I were in your place, she whispered simply, let me in and we can talk calmly.

Julia knew that the troubles were still there and the spark that shone in the eyes of Sally Pendick meant she had not yet finished with her.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	29. Chapter 29

Julia slowly step back to the interior of the cabin, without taking her eyes off from the young woman in front of her. With a slight smile on her lips, Sally closed the door behind her, and she stood there in the middle of the room in silence.

-Where is Kathleen? Julia whispered.

-Begin at the beginning, where is this dear William?

Julia did not answer and Sally walked around the room a look before speaking again.

-I offers you a deal Julia, Kathleen against William.

-Do you kidding? Launched Julia laughed a mirthless laugh. Do you believe that I will let you pick on William?

-Oooh but I know you love him, forever. Do not you think I have discovered many years ago? And to my amazement, he seems to love you a lot too. He was tempted, I will not deny it, you know what it is, get naked in front of a man and he will lose all his means.

Julia frowned and Sally laughed loudly.

-You did not know? Detective Murdoch has secrets to his wife?

-How did you find me? Julia asked, feeling the anger rising in her. Why go after us?

-Once again William thwarted my plans and it is time I finally get rid of him. I know where Mary went with her daughter, this woman is an idiot, she was going to get caught anyway. She was going to reveal everything. There was a safe bet that you and your dear husband would be in her footsteps. So instead of leaving I told myself I was going to settle this case, simply. I just had to follow your footsteps and they have lead me here.

-You could have run away, why take away our girl? Why have returned her to her mother?

-I needed her and the condition was to bring her daughter. You see Julia I do not like that someone give me orders, I decide what I want to do or not, but when I discovered who this child was when I saw you with her and William, as the perfect family, I questioned. I wanted that Mary will help me and I will prove to your dear husband who was the best.

-He once again thwarted your plans, sighed Julia, we all know who is the best.

-I do not say this if I were you Julia, replied Sally laughed, if William is not with you at this moment is that it has to be with Mary and this woman is even more dangerous than I am . I do not give expensive of his skin. She chews me the job.

-And you are just going to kill me, to "finish the job".

-You, Mary, William if she has not finished with him, and Kathleen, of course. I have nothing against children, but they grow up and want revenge.

-You are a detestable woman Sally, sighed Julia, I have always thought.

-Oooh you see me heartbroken, she says, laughing.

Julia did not answer and took another step back. She approached the knife she had seen sitting on a table the day before and she quietly took it. They exchanged another look before Sally walked toward her. Julia felt table butter in the bottom of her back and she froze.

-I have never had anything against you Julia, murmured Sally taking a lock of hair of the young woman between her fingers, we could have been friends in another time.

Julia did not answer and she felt Sally's fingers touch her skin as she smiled.

-Now it is too late, she whispered, approaching the dagger from the breast of Julia.

She moved quickly and she put her hand with which she held the knife to the face of Sally. She took a step back, crying, feeling the blade touching her cheek. Julia took the opportunity to escape and then head toward the door. Sally violently grabbed the cloak and turning Julia struck again.

-Big mistake,Sally launched by jumping on her.

They then fought with rage, hitting, shooting, crying for minutes. Once Julia on the ground, she felt Sally walk on her hand so that she drops the knife. And when she did, the woman gave a kick to drag on the ground, out of reach. Sally laughed and did not hesitate for one second to be placed on top of Julia, clutching her neck with one hand, plunging her eyes into hers. Julia felt the air miss her and she began to suffocate. She tried to grab Sally to get out of her grip, but she could not. Her head began to spin and she closed her eyes. As soon as the face of William appeared. He threw her a tender smile before coming his fingers in her neck and lean into her ear.

_-I love you Julia, fight, my love._

He kissed her neck and disappeared. With all her might, Julia opened her eyes again and managed to destabilize the young woman still sitting on her. Too surprise, Sally rocked and rolled on the floor. She screamed and a moment later, Julia let her body fall on hers. She caught her breath and spirit, feeling the moist heat on her belly. Somehow, she sat up, crossing the look of Sally. She felt her breath on her lips and jerked one last smile appeared on the lips of the young woman. Julia frowned and a second later, she felt the blade tearing her clothes. She left immediately into a jump. Her gaze slid over the body of the young woman lying on the floor. She saw the blood soaking her clothes before she looks at her own body to also see a wound. But the wound was not deep, unlike Sally, to whom it was fatal. Julia gave her a last look, seeing the dying silently before her eyes. She stood up, holding a few moments at the table to regain her senses. She placed her hand on her belly, closing her eyes, and then, noticing that the young woman was definitely dead, she walked to the door and opened it quickly. She did not bother to take her cloak or put her hair up, she simply walked with quick steps in the snow, heading for the village she saw in the distance, praying that it is not too late and she could find her husband and daughter healthy and sound.

* * *

The galloping horse caught her attention. Yet Julia did not look up at him. Breathless, she did not seem to walk through deep snow in which it sank.

-Mooooom.

On hearing this cry, she raised her head and a smile lit up her face. William stopped the animal a few meters from the woman he saw walking along the road. He immediately recognized her silhouette and golden hair rippling over her shoulders. So, in a leap, he jumped from his horse and reached out to the little girl still sitting on his back. He took her against him and he just laid on the floor. It was not a second longer to Kathleen to go running to Julia that she saw a little further.

-Mom, Mom, she said running to her before jumping into her arms.

Julia sank to her knees on the ground to come close her arms around the body of the girl. She hugged her tightly against her, feeling her heart skip a beat.

-Kathleen, she launched into a sigh, oooh my sweetheart.

She tightened her grip a little more, closing her eyes, feeling the breath of the girl in her neck.

-I missed you mom, Kathleen sobbed, but I knew that dad would save me and that I would see you again. I put bunnies thanks to you know where to follow me.

-It is because of your bunnies we found you, Julia whispered, smiling, ooh I love you Kathleen, I love you so much.

-Me too mom, simply replied the little girl.

They remained entwined and some time before separating a bit to cross their eyes. Julia then saw how her daughter's face was marked, and her hair was cut short.

-The lady wanted me to be a boy, she said simply, and she punished me because I was not wise. It is hurt little.

-I will heal you and it will get better. Nobody ever hurt you, I promise.

-But my hair are short.

-They will grow back Kathleen, replied Julia chuckled, they will be beautiful blonde curls.

-As yours?

Julia nodded, smiling and Kathleen did the same before she look up William who had approached them in silence. Julia looked at him in turn and she smiled. Then he froze on the spot, seeing the blood on her dress and her hands, her hair a mess and she had red marks around her neck. But he had no time to say anything at all that Julia held out her hand, smiling. He took it and the next moment, he knelt beside her. He removed his cape and passed on the shoulders of his wife, protecting both the cold of winter. Kathleen snuggled again against her mother, and she took advantage tenderly stroking the cheek of her husband. She pulled her face against his and he put his forehead against hers.

-You are hurt, William whispered, stroking her neck, what has happened?

-Sally found us, she wanted to killed us.

-She attacked you? Where she is and how ...

-It is alright, sighed Julia, she is dead, now everything will be fine.

She smiled and looked down at the girl she was still holding against her.

-We are together, all three, Julia whispered.

-We will go home, William continued dragging a hand through his wife's hair all over.

Julia nodded and she came softly put her lips against William to exchange a long, deep kiss.

-William, she breathed on his lips breathless, promise me one thing.

-I amm listening.

-Do not leave me alone, anxious and disoriented in this way one morning without even giving me a word, especially not after ... a night like this. I like most of all sleep and wake up in your arms Mr Murdoch.

He smiled softly and she did the same.

-I will try to remember Mrs Murdoch, he replied before kissing her again for a long time.

So the couple remained some minutes embraced tenderly watching the girl them before finally getting up. William left Julia and Kathleen get on the horse that pulled up to the village. They took a carriage to get to Winnipeg. The young woman and the girl went back to the hotel when the young man went to the police station to settle the case and declare the bodies of Mary and Sally, recalling recent events for long hours.

* * *

Then, as night was falling over the city, he found his family in the hotel room. Well cared for, fed and changed, Julia and Kathleen were elongated in the big bed. The little girl was sleeping peacefully in the arms of her mother who tenderly looked her before William comes to lie against them. He kissed the lips of his wife and Kathleen's hair by tightening his grip around them. And after many minutes he spent his staring into that of Julia, they finally fell asleep also.

* * *

_to be continued ..._


	30. Chapter 30

The day had been up for a long time, yet it was still calm in the hotel room. The couple were entwined, and among them was the little girl hugging her doll against her that her mother had once given her once in the room the night before. Despite the short night, Julia could not sleep. She had sat for hours on the restless sleep of Kathleen, comforting her as best she could with the help of William lying against them. And finally, Kathleen still asleep again. William had watched a long time, before falling into the arms of Morpheus also. Julia, was not asleep. She looked at them both for many hours. She thought back to all the trials she went through. She thought these weeks of anxiety, sadness, pain. She also thought back to those months of happiness, love, joy, laughter. Julia smiled shyly and slowly her hand traveled on the arm that William had slipped around their daughter. She walked a little to caress his other hand, fingertip his dark hair. She let her fingers caress his cheek, chin, neck, looking him tenderly. Then, very gently, she brushed his lips with hers to file a tender kiss. She felt the fingers of William slip on her waist and she broke the kiss, smiling.

-Good morning, William whispered softly, crossing her eyes.

-Good morning, Julia replied in the same way before closing her eyes again, feeling her husband file a tender kiss in her cheek.

She looked again and they just smiled then take a look at Kathleen.

-She does not wake up after the nightmare?

-No, Julia said looking at the girl, she slept for three hours without waking. She seems calm, but I fear it gets several days or perhaps weeks for her to recover.

-You will know what to do, William whispered softly amount her chin to meet Julia's gaze, after all you are a brilliant doctor and you are her mother.

She smiled shyly and he kissed her forehead.

-William, I know that this case is over but I have still a question.

-I am listen to you.

-When I was with Sally, she told me she wanted to have revenge on you, personally, because you always foiled her plans, and she could not stand it. She found us in the cabin because she wanted us to go, to escape into the wild. She wanted revenge William. But revenge for what?

-I humiliated several times, sighed the Detective, I foiled her plans several times, I fell under her charm and yet I have never succumbed and she seduces me to the purpose of blind me.

-She has managed to seduce you.

William stared into hers and he simply nodded.

-At that time I lost you, I did not realize how lucky I was to have a woman like you in my life. I did not even realize she tried to seduce me.

-I have to admit it does not surprise me, threw Julia chuckled, you never realize when a woman tries to seduce you. Yet there are many.

-Because they are never you. I did not see the others Julia, perhaps I still can not see them because I do not care. . I did not want anyone other than you in my life, I let myself tempted by Enid when I tried to forget you, when I was amnesic I succumbed to the charm of Anna and later I really thought that one day I can build a life with her. But even if Enid and Anna have been women I attended, they have not what you had. They were not you, simply. I told them and they have understood.

-And Sally?

-Sally was a manipulative, like Eva Pierce.

-Oh yes Miss Pierce, Julia sighed, smiling, the woman who has haunted your nights at a time.

-Sally has mocked me, William continued ignoring her remark.

-Did you wanted to have an affair with her?

-I do not know, William sighed looking at the ceiling, but one thing is certain, I always had the feeling of having betrayed you, we were dating at the time. Even though we were about to separate.

He heard Julia sighed deeply and looked her again. She had not left him from the eyes and she just smiled and shook her head from side to side slowly.

-Do you really think I would be angry to you?

-I know what you are capable Julia, William replied, laughing.

-I ove you too much Detective, she replied before leaning over to kiss him a long time.

Kathleen uttered a low growl and they separated a little to give her their attention.

-William, Julia whispered, stroking the hair of the child, I have not had the opportunity to thank you for saving us. The day she disappeared you made me promise to find her and you held it. Thank you, thank you very much, Julia repeated, looking up at him.

-We have done it together, I will not be reached without you.

They smiled again before she spoke again.

-Tell me Mr Murdoch, could I ask you one more favor this morning?

-I am listen to you.

-I am starving, Julia sighed, and it is almost noon.

-Do you want that I go down to the restaurant to ask something to eat?

She nodded, smiling, and put a kiss on his lips.

-I am going Mrs Murdoch.

They even exchanged a glance and a smile before William gets up and get dressed in the sight of his wife, he left the room, leaving it to the young woman waking their daughter. William got a few short minutes later with a tray and they began to eat around the small table at the back of the room to eat quietly, talking about their imminent return to Toronto the next morning.

* * *

They had returned home had for two months now. There had been one month they spent most often together, until it became essential to the Detective to return to work. He had put several minutes to greet her daughter on the doorstep that Monday. Kathleen was still torn by nightmares and few nights when Julia and William did not go to her bedroom to appease. Dr. Ogden took her with her to work several times to get her used again out into the street, cross people. She slowly regained interest in life, she was eating properly, her bruises and cuts disappeared, her hair grew. She startled yet still sometimes unusual noise and panicked when she could not see William and Julia for several minutes. But Kathleen, healing, slowly.

* * *

That week was long to the Detective Murdoch who returned home late that evening. As usual, he went into the kitchen to eat a little of what his wife had set aside for him. Then he returned upstairs after checking the umpteenth time if everything was closed. He then headed for the bedroom of his daughter, seeing his wife sleeping against the amount of the bed, Kathleen tightly curled against her, hugging her doll while white stuffed rabbit that they had intended to offer her the evening where she had disappeared was in footboard. He looked at them a moment, then, as often, he leaned over to kiss his daughter. He put the cover on her before giving his attention to his wife. His fingers slid over her skin in her neck, and he planted a long kiss on her lips to awaken. As always, it worked perfectly and once he crossed the look of Julia away.

-Good evening Doctor, he whispered lovingly.

-Good evening Detective, Julia replied in the same way.

He then took her hand to make her up and kissed the forehead of his daughter to leave the room, giving her a soft look. They did not speak until Julia disappeared into her boudoir, juxtaposed to their room.

-How was your day? She asked in the other room.

-Well, nothing special, William replied simply by removing his shoes and socks, and yours?

-Nothing special, I went into town to do some shopping. I let Kathleen with Constance for about two hours and everything went well.

-It is a great news, William replied, opening his shirt he withdrew in the process, and what did you buy?

She did not answer, and when William turned to the door, feeling her presence, he froze. Julia stood in the doorway, one hand on the amount and the other on her hip. She had her hair down and wore a female below while lace and transparencies. She smiled lovingly while William was unable to utter a single word.

-This comes from France, they say it is the latest fashion, and each spouse can make her husband crazy with this, what do you think?

-I ... um ... uh well, let's say ... it is ...

She chuckled and walked over to him to get her hands on the straps of his trousers. She stroked the few moments smiling before approaching her face to his.

-You seem to love it, she says by being seductive.

-You have no idea, murmured William leaving his fingers stroking the breast of his wife he saw through the fabric, it is very interesting.

-Oh really, do you think? She said down the straps of William to come to butter her body against his.

-Very interesting, William muttered, feeling the young woman testify a long, wet kiss on his neck, but tell me, William continued his fingers along the spine of his wife, why such a cloth tonight ?

He heard her laugh against his skin and the next moment she whispered in his ear.

-I am pregnant.

He walked away from her to meet her eyes and see her huge smile. He felt his heart leap into his chest and he no longer resisted the urge to put his hands on her belly yet still flat.

-You ... you are ... I ... we are having a baby?

-If all goes well, Julia sighed yet with a hint of sadness in her eyes, I know I risk losing it, as I lost our other children but I ... I wanted to tell you and share that hope with you I am pregnant for two months, since ...

-Our night in the cabin north of Winnipeg, finished William.

-Yes, blew the young woman, that day we found our daughter and we have make another child. I want to believe that this is a sign, and thus, perhaps that this child will be born.

-He will, I am confident.

They smiled, and a moment later William kissed languidly for a long time.

-Julia, he murmured as he felt the desire rising in him as they left their hands travel on the body of the other, do you think it is wise to do this tonight? There is no risk?

-There is no risk, repeated the young woman by opening the pants of her husband, I bought this cloth to make you crazy of me William, so tonight show me how you love me. Love me my love.

He smiled and the next moment he took against him to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck without leaving his mouth, already heaving sighs of pleasure. He carried her to the bed without leaving her look, just before he lies down between her legs and he proves once again how much he was in love with her.

* * *

**_END_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Epilogue**_

She woke slowly, feeling many kisses on the thin skin of her neck. Julia shyly smiled without opening her eyes, slipping her fingers on the hand of her husband who was on her belly. She felt him push her against him and she sighed feeling the body of William in her back, so close that their skin touched completely.

-Good morning, William growled in her ear before filing another kiss.

He walked away a little and she took the opportunity to turn to him, without leaving his embrace, feeling the hands of her husband in the small of her back to draw against him again.

-Good morning, Julia said smiling before he steals a kiss.

-Merry Christmas, whispered William before kissing her longer.

-Merry Christmas, repeated Julia, catching her breath before he renews his kiss.

Then they laid their foreheads against each other, smiling. William's fingers danced on her soft skin and she let out another sigh before leaving hers slide down his bare chest. They caressed for minutes before the hand of William did slips lower and gently he places his wife over him. She moaned again, smiling before kissing languidly, dragging a hand through his dark hair, feeling the desire to William against her thigh. They resumed their breath and it was quite enough for the woman to change position, to be even closer. He let his hand in her neck, and they exchanged a another kiss full of passion. As they began to grow low moan of pleasure, their hips moving at the same pace, telling the other they wanted to go even further, a timid chirping was heard in the room juxtaposed with the door left open .

-Oooh, Julia sighed, placing her forehead against William stopping her caresses, not already.

The chirping turned into a small cry and William laughed, patting the cheek of his wife to meet her eyes.

-I believe that the duty called you my love, he whispered yet to regret.

-What time is it? Julia sighed nesting her face against the chest of William to drop sweet kisses.

William turned to the bedside table and looked at the clock that was there, trying not to succumb to the desire he felt growing up as his wife ran ever lower her kisses.

-There will be ten.

-Already? Julia threw raising her head sharply to meet his eyes. We stayed in bed so long?

-We went to bed late.

He saw Julia threw him a teasing smile and chuckled before he spoke again.

-Fixed, we fell asleep late, or early, depending on whose perspective we adopt.

-Whatever, Julia sighed, sitting on top of him as he placed his hands on her thighs on side of his hips, it is over, duty calls and ...

-It is, christmas, it is Christmas, it is Christmas, crooned the voice of Kathleen in the hallway.

-And it seems yours too, Julia ended laughing at the same time as her husband.

She leaned toward him one last time to kiss his lips.

-We will do this tonight Mr. Murdoch, if your son leaves us a little respite.

-I am looking forward Mrs Murdoch.

They even exchanged a glance and a smile and the young woman left the bed. It only took the time to pick up her nightgown that was on the chair further and she went into the adjoining room where the tears were well supported this time. William looked at her blankly from admiring her naked body he knew in detail. The night had been short indeed, but yet he does not feel the fatigue, he was too happy for that.

-Papaaa, moooom, it is Christmas, it is Christmas, Kathleen continued.

William smiled and stood up in turn. He quickly put his pajamas he had not bothered to put the previous night, and then he put on his robe. He unlocked the door locked and opened it to see the little girl in her nightgown and robe, whose blond curls waving on her shoulders. He met her eyes and smiled at the huge smile she sent him.

-It is Christmas, she said with a sigh.

-Indeed, princess.

-Where is mom?

-She takes care of your brother, William replied, glancing toward the door open a little further while the tears had stopped.

-I am here Kathleen, replied Julia arrived in her dressing gown, I take care to feed Peter and I will meet you in the living room.

-Come Papa, threw the girl taking the hand of William to lure him out of the room, there are gifts, and well, I am hungry.

William met again the look of Julia coming toward the bed to sit, holding the baby against her, caressing his dark hair as he was sucking her breast. She saw William leave the room and then his eyes landed on the child immediately. She plunged into her blue eyes and she smiled tenderly before kiss him on the forehead. Then she stood there motionless for a few minutes before he eventually fall back asleep against her. Then she got up and went down the stairs to enter in the living room. William had just sat down on the sofa, a newspaper with him a tray with cups, cookies and tea on the little table next to him, while Kathleen stamped with impatience at the huge tree under which were gifts. The young man had lit the fire in the fireplace warmed the whole room, and Julia stood there a few seconds to look at both before you get close.

-She is here, she is there, threw Kathleen coming running towards Julia, now we can open gifts.

Julia kissed her hair and immediately the girl bent over the baby to kiss him on the cheek.

-Merry Christmas, Peter, she said softly so as not to wake him, Merry Christmas mom.

-Merry Christmas, little angel, Julia replied before following her to the tree.

William arrived next to her and he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before stroking the forehead of her son.

-Merry Christmas, Peter, he murmured, smiling.

He caught the eye of Julia and they exchanged a last smile before the young woman tenderly layer infant in a cot they had placed near the fireplace. She covered him with a blanket and kissed him, as before joining William on the sofa. She leaned close in his arms, looking Kathleen taken one by one the gifts. She read the names on the packages, they had six. Three for her, one for his brother, and one for William and Julia. The girl undo her own under the tender look of the couple. Then Julia did the same, revealing a gold pendant William hastened to pass it to kiss in her neck. He made a huge smile discovering three ties she had spent hours choosing them. After a long, tender kiss, Kathleen came between them and sat with the book she had received. And so every three entwined on the sofa, Peter quietly sleeping near them, they spent long minutes to read the story for their first Christmas spent with family. Their families.


End file.
